Striders Legacey
by Enaila
Summary: Aragorn is attacked and when he awakes finds himself in Hogwarts. Now he is stuck in the war for the wizarding world as he befriends Harry. And to make it worse in Middle Earth he is thought dead. WIP R&R 1st story
1. proluge

**Striders legacy**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish i did but i dont.  
A/N: RE-WRITE CHAPTERS 1-4 (INCLUDING 4) ARE BEEN RE-WRITIEN. A SIGN SAYING "RE-WRITE" WILL BE ON ALL OF THEM

"Ah yes Aragorn that is true but the wise only say what they know. And henceforth that is how they are wise," said Halbarad to his cousin.  
The Rangers sat around a camp fire many trying to out smart the young chieftain.  
Aragorn gave a devious smile, 'Tell me Halbarad, how any Wiseman or woman gets his or her knowledge without experience or teaching?'  
"I don't know because I am not wise," smiled Halbarad  
Aragorn smiled than yawned.  
"Rest easy my lord," said Briano son of Brinier, "for you have not slept since we left town,"  
"We are to wake at suns first light and make for Bree," sighed Aragorn, "Understand? You are to wake me and the others, who ever take the last watch,"  
The rangers nodded. With that Aragorn gave a small nod and lay down on his bed roll, and soon claimed by sleep.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the black lake doing homework and chatting.  
"Did you hear about the attack on the ministry?" asked Ron.  
"Ron I don't think that is the best subject to talk about," Hermione sighed, "Harry is worried enough about Voldemort, he doesn't need your help to make it worse,"  
Harry rubbed his scar it was stinging.  
"It hurts doesn't it?" questioned Ron worried.  
"NO!" said Harry he didn't want his friends to worry.  
"Yes it does," Hermione sighed.  
"Fine it does but it is different this time it is like it is telling me something is going to happen yet not exactly bad, if you get my meaning," Harry said quietly.  
"You should tell Dumbledore," said Hermione.  
"No," said Harry, "We should see what happens and if it seems that it is going to be bad we will tell him,"

'WE ARE UNDER ATTACK,' the rangers shouted grabbing weapons, Aragorn jumped out of his bed and grabbed his sword.  
"Kill them all," Commanded the leader of the group of orcs.  
The rangers fired arrows from the trees while others waited on the ground swords drawn.

When the orcs came to close the rangers jumped out of the trees and drew their swords, prepared to die to save their chieftain. Halabard stayed as close as he could to Aragorn but in the grip of battle the two were split up. Aragorn found him self fighting the orc leader, Aragorn blocked every blow and never fell for any of the orcs tricks.  
"You filthy little maggot will die at my hands," the orc sneered.  
The orc surprised Aragorn as he changed his sword from block to attack so fast that the ranger didn't know what had happened until he felt the sword lodge in his chest. As it was ripped out the ranger stumbled back and into the river that flowed near the ranger's camp.

"So heir of Isildur you are in trouble once more, oh well I can fix that problem for a while it is time you met my old friend,"

Aragorn's limp body floated down the stream than if anyone had seen him they would have run and thought them selves crazy for in a flash of bright light he disappeared.

End of chapter one.

Did you like it? Hate it? Plz review it is my first fanfic. Nothing rude in your reviews plz.


	2. hope

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LOTR I don't want to keep writing this so please just remember this one and don't sue me.  
A/N: RE-WRITE. oh and it doesn't mean the chapters are longer**

It was a warm Saturday morning Harry sat with his back against a tree reading a book of the hundred most famous Quidditch players of the last hundred years. Ron sat with a book over his eyes blocking out the sun, but also blocking out the glares that Hermione shot him.

"You two should be doing your homework and not just lounging about," Hermione said annoyed that Harry and Ron could just sit there and do nothing.  
"It is the weekend," moaned Ron.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "So? Do you think that the teachers will think that is a good excuse?"  
Harry finally put down his book and grabbed his Potions homework that he had started the night before.  
_The rare plant of Athelas or kingsfoil is useful for two things what are they?_  
"Hermione what is Athelas?" Harry asked he was sure Snape had never mentioned it.  
"Let me see," her brow creasing, her eyes scanned over the page, "I have never heard of it,"

In the north of Middle Earth Halbarad and the other rangers searched desperately for Aragorn, he had disappeared in the battle. Searching threw the bodies of friend and foe to no avail their captain was gone.  
"Strider," Halbarad called out desperately.  
The rangers took up the call but not one was answered their chieftain was gone.  
"We make for Rivendell," said Halbarad picking up the remains of his and Aragorn's packs.

In Lothlorien Galadriel made her way over to her mirror. She watched the images.  
"So you sent him to Hogwarts for safety. But how safe is it?" she asked.  
"The safest place he could go," the reply came.  
"Let us hope you are right," she sighed "for all our sakes,"

Elrond sat in his study he hoped Estel was alright; his words had been harsh and cruel when his youngest had left to join the rangers.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter," Elrond's voice was strong and lordly.  
Erestor came in, "A group of rangers are here to see you and Halbarad is among them."  
Elrond shot up out of his chair and went to the entrance to his house where the rangers waited.

"What happened?" he demanded.  
Halbarad stepped forward, "Estel fell in battle, he was cut down by and orc," Halbarad tried his best not to let the tears that sat on the brim of his eyes fall.  
Elrond stared for a minute before regaining composure, "Come you are weary, Erestor will give you rooms,"

Elrond turned and left the rangers, barricading him self in his study he walked over to the portrait of himself, the twins and Estel. Why had he been so cruel if he had not maybe his youngest would not have been there in the attack, and would now be alive and safe? What would he tell Arwen and the twins?  
To Elrond the world seemed to turn dark, he had lost another one he had loved.

**A/N: thank you SantasangelPryo for the review. **

**Chapter 3 coming soon and than the story truly begins.**


	3. visions come true

**Chapter 3**

A/N: finally gotten around to updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR I am not making any money out of this.

'YOU DID WHAT?' cried Gandalf in complete shock.

Saruman did not react, 'I sent him to Hogwarts, so he could be healed and be safe,' said Saruman as calm as ever.

'Did you think what will happen when he wakes up? He will be scared he will lash out at people and will trust no one,' said Gandalf.

'Well maybe you should go visit your old friend,' said Saruman.

'You know that Dumbledore and I have not talked for over fifty years,'

Saruman smiled, 'It is time you two make amends,'

It was almost midday at Hogwarts Harry made his way to the great hall hoping to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

'He is coming,' He heard an airy voice in his head.

Then all turned black, after what seemed like an eternity Harry saw a young man floating in water with blood on his chest.

'Harry? Harry?' Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ron leaning over him, he pushed him self up and looked around. He was on the floor at the bottom of the changing stairs, 'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yea, I'm fine. Let's get something to eat,' Harry got up off the ground and made his way to the great hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

'I was thinking after we finish eating we should go down to the lake and do our homework,' said Hermione.

Harry just nodded his thoughts were still on his vision.

'What's wrong mate?' asked Ron, 'You have been acting weird since you woke up, after your fall,'

'It is nothing,' Harry said simply.

'You should see madam Pomfrey,' Hermione sighed closing her book that sat on her lap.

'No really it is nothing,' Harry said ignoring his scar that stung like there was no tomorrow.

Halbarad sat at the table but did not eat a thing; he was worried to bits about Aragorn now he knew what the twins meant when they said him and trouble are two peas in a pod.

Elrond entered the hall and even though he held a look of nobility anyone who knew him could tell he was in pain and greatly saddened.

Harry, Ron and Hermione once again sat by the black lake, Harry felt his scar start to burn. His hand went to it and he inhaled in pain.

'Harry?' Hermione's voice was full of concern.

'Its nothing,' Harry said before any one could say anything.

Hermione gave Harry one last worried glance before returning to her homework.

Harry looked at the lake and saw something floating towards shore, 'What you think that is?' he asked Ron pointing to the object.

'Don't know,'

Hermione by now had caught onto their conversation; she pulled out her wand and muttered something. After a few second she screamed and clapped her hand over her mouth a look of utter shock on her face.

'What is it Hermione?' asked Harry worried.

'It's……it's a……..body,' she gasped.

'What is going on here?' demanded a voice all three students knew all to well, it was Umbridge.

Hermione turned wide-eyed to her, 'there is a body in the water.' She said in a panicked voice.

Umbridge waved her wand and the object raced towards them, it landed before their feet and to Umbridge's surprise Hermione had been correct it was a body. Harry could have cried in shock for the body was the one he had seen in his vision.

Umbridge waved her wand making a stretcher appear, she then levitated the body of the young man onto it before walking towards the castle, 'Potter, Weasly, Granger all of you come with me,' she shouted back.

The three of them walked along behind her, Harry was still wondering what the man had to do with Voldemort.

Half way to where ever Umbridge was leading them they ran into Dumbledore. 'What is this?' he asked. 'Miss Granger found him in the black lake,' said Umbridge, 'I am going to put him in the hospital wing then send a message to the ministry,' she informed bitterly.

'Very well,' Dumbledore indicated for them to continue on, once they had all passed him he took up the rear.

On their way Harry dropped back to where Dumbledore was walking, 'Sir' he said slightly uncomfortable.

'Yes Harry?'

'That man,' Harry indicated to the man on the stretcher, 'just before lunch I had a vision of him floating in water with blood on his chest like when we found him,'

'After we have put him in the hospital wing you three are to come with me to my office,'

Harry nodded then continued forward.

Aragorns dreams were plagued by images of those he cared for people he knew he would not see ever again.

'Aragorn she is Immortal and you can never have her,' Elrond said.

Suddenly the world turned black and Aragorn saw the eye of Sauron, 'You can not hide Isildur's heir I will find you,'

Aragorn started to struggle to get away from the eye but it was useless, giving up hope he slumped forward.

'This battle does not yet need to be fought,' said a voice Aragorn looked up to see a light and in it none other than his Evenstar, 'Do not fight what you can yet not defeat,' she said placing a hand on his cheek, 'now return to the light where those who love you await,' with that she disappeared.

The man had finally calmed down and no longer was twisting and turning; his breath was once again even.

Dumbledore turned to leave the room followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They made their way to his office, 'Curling Cockroaches,' Dumbledore said and the gargoyle stepped out of the way.

Once in his office Dumbledore indicated to three seats In front of his desk, they all sat down and Dumbledore placed him self behind the desk, 'Harry what did you see in this vision?' asked Dumbledore.

'I saw the man that's all,' Harry said, but then he remembered the rest, 'and a voice said: he is coming,'

'You don't think this man has anything to do with Voldemort do you?' asked Ron.

'No he seems to have an air about him, I do not think he has anything to do with him,' said Dumbledore, 'But I will keep close watch on him,'

Sorry about the wait I was just busy but here it is chapter 3. I will start chap 4 A.S.A.P.


	4. friend of a wizard

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR, if u wants to sue me the good old American way don't think that part of the money u get will pay for Ur lawyer with his/her 1st degree in lying.

Any way to the story:

Aragorn slowly felt himself return to consciousness, there were three things he realized with in seconds of awakening, one was he was in a bed the second was that it was not his bed and third he had the biggest headache ever.

'Where am I?' he asked quietly, his eyelids felt too heavy to open. 'It's good to see that you are awake,' said a gentle voice. Aragorn turned and slowly ever so slowly opened his eyes siting at his side was an old man that reminded him of Gandalf, 'As for where you are you are in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry,'

'Hogwarts,' Aragorn mumbled, 'where have I heard of Hogwarts?' he thought to himself.

_Flashback:_

_A young Aragorn ran over to Gandalf, 'Tell me a story, tell me a story,' the young boy shouted jumping up and down with anticipation._

_Gandalf laughed, 'Not of my recent adventure I will not but I have a good story for you young one,' 'what is it? what is it?' asked Aragorn getting annoyed at having to wait. Gandalf laughed again patting Aragorn on the head, 'I will tell you a story of a place called Hogwarts,'_

_And so Gandalf told Aragorn a story of one of his many adventures with Albus Dumbledore, of course by then Dumbledore and Gandalf were no longer friends._

_The moment Gandalf finished his story the boy had run off to find a stick._

_An hour later Elladan and Elrohir walked over to Gandalf, 'Do you know what has gotten into Estel?' asked Elladan looking over to where Aragorn was pretending to cast spells. _

_Gandalf couldn't help a small chuckle, 'I told him a story about another world and I guess he wants to go there now,'_

_End of Flashback_

'Yes Hogwarts,' said the old man, 'And now it is time for me to ask you a question who are you?' before Aragorn could reply a toad faced woman burst into the room.

'Now you are going to tell me everything you know,' she hissed at Aragorn, 'Question one tell me who you are?' 'What if I don't want to?' asked Aragorn his face turning into a stone hard one that Halbarad said he should use when dealing with unfriendly people.

'Then I will make you,' she hissed.

'Now Dolores I am not surprised he wont tell you anything, you would seem like a threat to him and he would be scared to tell you anything,' said the old man.

'Where did he go?' she suddenly gasped for the man was no longer on the bed.

Aragorn felt dizzy and sick but he had to get away from that woman and from this place he was glad for his elven training he blended into the shadows and it seemed almost every one was out side.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the in the steps into the castle they had done all their home work except the questions of Athelas and many of the other Gryffindors had come to ask Hermione and were surprised when she admitted she did not know.

'I checked every potion and plant book I could find but it was not there,' Sighed Hermione in frustration.

None of them noticed a person come out of the hall and hide in the shadows.

'Well I guess we are getting a detention because we don't know what Athelas is,' sighed Ron.

The words caught Aragorns attention. Where in the name of valar was he where children never heard of athelas and if they had did not know what it was or even know it by kingsfoil?

Suddenly the woman burst out, 'Every one find a man in early twenties and stun him then tell me that you have found him,' she bellowed, Aragorn sunk deeper into the shadows.

Aragorn managed to dodge people looking for him as he made his to a forest he could see up head. There were no shadows that could guide him there he would have to make a run for it, taking one deep breath Aragorn ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the grass towards that forest. He was but meters away from it when he felt a weird sensation before falling unconscious.

Gandalf sat on a rock thinking about his options he had left Isenguard a few hours before. He could go to Hogwarts and collect Aragorn but then he would have to confront Dumbledore and that was something he did not want to do, or he could leave Aragorn there but then every one who knew about him would never forgive him for leaving Aragorn to the totally unknown.

That was it he was getting the trouble making ranger of the north before something terrible happened to him. Standing up slowly Gandalf grabbed his staff muttered and incantation and a portal appeared with one last deep breath he steps in, in a flash of white light he disappears along with the Portal.

'Tonight we remember Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to the throne of Gondor and chieftain to the Dunedain,' Said Elladan softly but load enough for the hall of elves and humans to hear, 'And to many elves Estel foster son of Elrond,'

'Aaye little brother,' said Elrohir raising his goblet to which the elves and men replied

'Aaye,' (hail)

Everyone was silent for a minute remembering the young man who in one way or another and brought joy and hope to them. Halbarad was the first to break the long silence, 'You will always be remembered as brave and noble for your age and could never be out smarted by those older then you. You were wise beyond your years and if fate had been kinder you would have made a great king of men,' with that Halbarad raised his goblet one last time, Aragorn had pasted from their world and no amount of wishing could bring him back.

The young man groaned in his sleep constantly, saying odd words and phrases.

'Ada Tua amin,' (father help me) he cried softly.

'What in Merlins name is he saying?' asked Fudge staring at the young man.

'No one knows,' said Umbridge, 'Dumbledore might,' she said.

'Well go get him,' said Fudge losing his patience with in a few minutes he was joined by Dumbledore, 'Albus do you know what he is saying?' Asked Fudge as the man once again started to moan.

'Ada amin hiraetha,' (father I'm sorry) the man moaned

'Yes I do no what he is saying as a matter of fact,' said Dumbledore.

'Well what is he saying?' demanded Umbridge.

'He is asking for his father to forgive him for what I do not know,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'Mithrandir!' the man shouted suddenly, 'Tua amin,' (Gandalf! Help me).

'Gandalf,' Dumbledore muttered under his.

'Well what did he say?' asked Fudge.

'He called for someone to save him,' said Dumbledore deciding it was best not to mention Gandalf.

The man slowly started to awake, he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings; he noticed the vast number of ministry wizards that surrounded him.

He noticed Umbridge, "oh great not you again!" He thought

She pointed her wand at him, 'Who are you and no more trying to get away or lying?' she said coldly.

'Auta miqula orqu,' (kiss an orc) he said. He saw that the old man he had been talking to earlier was trying not to laugh he obviously understood elvish.

'What did he say?' demanded Umbridge turning to the old man.

'He said that you are beautiful,' Dumbledore lied.

'Lilie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina,' (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny) the man said to Umbridge.

This time sadly for Dumbledore he did not hold in his laughter.

'What did he say?' demanded Fudge

'I do not need someone to speak for me,' the man said, 'I said that you,' he pointed to Umbridge, 'are ugly and your mother dresses you funny,' he said.

'You need to learn some manners,' bellowed Umbridge raising her wand.

'Maybe, but at least I can control my rage,' he said back.

'That's enough,' said Fudge, 'arrest him,'

The ministry wizards started to close in around him, he finally felt true fear. One of the men were upon him he kicked out and got the man in the stomach. The next he got in the neck, the next got his arms and place them in cuffs before he knew what had happened. Aragorn still fought using every thing he knew he managed to get away from the men but still had the cuffs on his hands. More wizards came upon him and he knew the fight was over. They pinned him to the ground and pointed their wands at him.

'Now tell us who you are and what your business is or we will be forced to take greater measures,' said Umbridge he patience gone.

Aragorn looked at the old man and thought this must be Gandalf's friend Albus Dumbledore, 'Istar, Mellon en mellonamin, Tua amin,' (wizard, friend of my friend, help me) Aragorn said catching his eye.

The man sighed softly, 'Give me a few minutes with him and I will see what I can do,' said Dumbledore to Fudge.

'Five minutes no more,' said Fudge before calling the wizards back.

Once they were gone Dumbledore helped the man to his feet and sat him on a bed and pulled a chair up for himself. Looking the boy straight in the eye he spoke, 'you know Gandalf?'

'Yes, he is like a teacher to me yet at the same time a great friend,' the boy said keeping eye contact with the old man.

'What is your name?' asked Dumbledore.

'I am not allowed to reveal my identity, especially not to the people who wait out side,' said the boy showing the he had knowledge of where people were waiting.

'You are a ranger I do know that but a name would be better,' said Dumbledore adding quickly, 'I will not tell the people out side,'

'How can I trust you?' asked the Aragorn.

'I am a friend of Gandalf you can trust me,' Dumbledore thought it was best to leave out that he and Dumbledore had not spoken in fifty years.

Aragorn contemplated this for a few minutes and was about to answer when the door opened and the ministry flooded in.

'Times up,' said fudge, 'What did he tell you?'

'I will not answer to you or your pawns that you use against me, Antolle ulua sulrim,' (son of snakes) Aragorn said venomously.

'That's it arrest him use any force necessary,' said fudge.

The Ministry raised their wands and were about to cast a spell when a voice boomed out.

'Unless you want to face my wrath leave my student alone!'

'Mithrandir!' shouted Aragorn with joy.

A/N: yay chappy four gone and done.

I would like to thank:

JuMiKu

Fancyfree

Tansy 1354

Aeariel of the Dunedain

Fk305 animelover

Touch of the wind

Medilia

Ailinel

And last and by no means at all least

Satans Angel Pyro

For all their support I will update as soon as I can but I got a busy life.

**  
**


	5. homework help

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

A/N: I am going around fixing chapters just so my fans can sit on my cliffie a little longer

'And who are you to give such threats?" Bit Umbridge.

"Gandalf the Grey," Dumbledore said solidly not showing kindness or hostility.

Gandalf's eyes went to his Former friend and they burned with anger, "I do not know what part you played in this but know that after this I will never forgive you," his eyes softened and turned to where Aragorn lay still cuffed and sprawled on the floor, "I dare say that your father is worried sick about you,"

Aragorn averted his eyes, "I think he would not even care nor notice that I was missing," He said softly.  
Gandalf could have jumped in surprise at what he had just heard the young man say, "We will talk about this later," he said softly to Aragorn, "Now I would be grateful if you would unhand the ranger and take off those Cuffs,"  
With a scared nod from Fudge the Ministry wizards did as they were told, The second the cuffs were off Aragorn got up and while rubbing his wrists and rolling his shoulders walked over to Gandalf's side.  
"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked softly to Aragorn.  
"Been better, but I am not about to fall on the floor and die," Smiled Aragorn.  
Gandalf raised and eyebrow and in return got one of Elrond's looks out of the young ranger, "Why didn't Elrond listen to his own common sense and get rid of you?" asked Gandalf but was surprised to see once again at the mention of Elrond Aragorn went silent.  
"I will now bid you all good day," said Gandalf turning, "Come along Estel,"

Aragorn followed him towards the door.

"Running from the problem will not solve anything old friend," said Dumbledore Gandalf turned to look at him.  
"I have more pressing matters to handle at the moment like getting this pesky ranger back to his worried family," Aragorn gave a look of surprise mixed with confusion and anger ,  
"Gandalf?" he asked softly, "what is going on?" Gandalf just gave a short wave of his hand to silence Aragorn. It took every bit of his composure not to repeat what he had just asked Gandalf "Come now Gandalf I am sure a family of rangers will live with him missing a few more hours," said Dumbledore hoping that the ranger Estel would encourage this.  
"I am in no rush to get home," Aragorn said, "I doubt I'll be missed," The young ranger seemed to be grabbing every chance he got not to go home.  
"Are you……,"

Gandalf was cut off by Umbridge, "You and that boy are not going anywhere you are been detained," She spat. Aragorn shuddered if there was one thing he could not stand it was been held captive.  
"Come now Dolores they are not in ligeance with Voldemort," said Dumbledore calmly and softly.

Meanwhile Gandalf and Aragorn were talking in soft voices.  
"He has stood up for us twice just make up and be friends again then we can go back and you can see how little my family missed me," Aragorn whispered  
"Fine I'll talk to him but you must promise after that you tell me what is wrong between you and Elrond," Gandalf said quietly.  
"Deal," Aragorn couldn't help but giving a small triumphant smile.

"I can assure the ranger will not even know who Voldemort is," said Dumbledore trying to convince Fudge and Umbridge.  
"If what you say is true there would be no harm in me asking him then?" asked Umbridge.  
Dumbledore shook his head "By all means ask the ranger,' he said.  
Umbridge walked over trying to look intimidating and Aragorn couldn't help extend his hight slightly to show he could be just as intimidating.  
"You boy," she pointed at him, "Do you know who 'You-know-who' is?" she asked.  
Aragorn raised and eyebrow, "No I don't know who," he said trying to keep his voice sturdy and normal.  
Umbridge pulled out her wand and put it to his neck "Tell the truth!" she screamed.  
"The Boy is telling the truth, Rangers as I have been told only lie when a relation, friend or fellow Ranger is in danger" Dumbledore said.  
Gandalf nodded "And E…." he was cut off by Aragorn.  
"Strider now Estel is my past."  
Gandalf knew under the stern look Aragorn was breaking down. "And Strider has no reason to fear death the few he loves are well protected not even your dark lord himself could get to them,"

Umbridge looked Aragorn up and down, "Minister he is a criminal, he needs a constant name change and look at the dark cloths to hide in shadows and wait," Umbridge looked suspiciously at Aragorn. Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but Gandalf stoped him,  
"Rangers have good reason to hide in shadows they are hunted men, not because they are criminals but they are descendants of great kings Strider is one of the younger rangers, and now holds two names and will pick up many more to come through out his life,"  
"So you are telling me he ancestors were kings?" laughed Umbridge.  
Aragorn bowed his head, "I'd give anything not to be" And there it was what Aragorn feared and knew it would come sooner or later Gandalf's staff coming over the back of his shoulders. "ESTEL SON OF ELROND YOU DO NOT MEAN THAT!" Gandalf bellowed, before talking more softly again, "Did you for one second think that the ranger would survive the war without you to lead them?"  
"Halbarad has done fine these past five years"  
"Are you telling me this ranger as you call him is someone important?" Fudge gasped looking at the shaggy and unkempt appearance of Aragorn.  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore "I'm now taking the ranger and Gandalf to my office to talk to them," With that Dumbledore led the two out of the hospital wing to his office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione left the library and went down into the entrance hall where Harry and Ron awaited her, "Before you ask, I have found nothing about Athelas, I can't believe it is none of the records in the library,"  
"Don't worry 'bout it Hermione," said Ron, "Everyone will be on detention not just us," Hermione smiled Ron was right they had tried their best there was nothing more they could do about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aragorn was so bored he had long ago given up on keeping up with the two wizard's conversation and was amusing himself by swinging on his chair; He gave it one powerful push up and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.  
"Estel stop been so childish," Growled Gandalf to the young ranger.  
Dumbledore looked at the ranger he was nothing more than a boy "Why don't you go out into the grounds no doubt you would prefer open air then been stuck inside,"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf his eyes begging for permission, "Well Estel what are you waiting for go, just keep out of the forest," Aragorn nodded and left and somehow managed to make it out side, we quickly became aware of how he was stared at. Some stares were showing fear others curiosity and he swore a few were hatred, but as he had been trained to do he ignored them. The forest looked welcoming to him but he knew better than to disobey Gandalf the last thing he wanted was another of those famous hit across the head from Gandalf's staff.

Walking along Aragorn heard a voice "I can't believe it I'm useless I can't even find the answer to a question about a plant that should be in book somewhere, athelas," Aragorn looked over to see a girl with bushy brown hair looking at a piece of parchment and suddenly it struck him the voice he had heard in one of his dreams before he felt warmth around him, it was hers she had saved him! It was time to return the favour.

As quiet as ever Aragorn slipped around the back of the tree and scaled it with ease, then carefully walked from branch to branch until he was directly above her. "Athelas or more commonly known as kingsfoil grows in the north of middle earth, has very strong healing powers, not to mention a beautiful smell, Athelas is often used by the rangers of the north for injuries in battle. A mixture of athelas and Grim-polion can make a potentially fatal mix if not used correctly other wise there is no risk in using athelas. And thank you for saving my life," with that Aragorn jumped out of the tree and down next to Hermione, "Name is Strider and you have my thanks for saving my life,"  
Hermione blinked a few time, "I'm Hermione Granger and thank you for helping me with my homework,"  
"Well Athelas isn't an uncommon thing where I come from and my father taught me about it," "Hermione," shouted a voice, "Hermione are you going to eat anything?" Suddenly Harry and Ron appeared.  
"Hermione," said Harry "Isn't that the man from the lake?"  
"Yes, Harry this is Strider, Strider Harry and Ron,"  
Aragorn bowed his head slightly in greeting, "I'd say you are the other two who helped save my life,"  
"It was Hermione really," Harry said earnestly.  
Aragorn ignored him "I am forever in dept to you and if ever you need help you just ask me," Harry and Ron did not know what to say or do.

Aragorn gave a small smile at the looks on their faces, this was going to be an interesting few days since it seemed Gandalf and Dumbledore were only skimming their problems.


	6. the fight

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
A/N: Ok I give in I got a reader Lindahoyland thanks for the offer.

Before Aragorn could be better acquainted with the three youths, Gandalf came for him. After saying good-bye, Aragorn followed the Wizard back to Dumbledore's office.

"Aragorn, because of the difficulty we are having with fixing our problems our stay will be extended. I will send an owl back to Middle- earth explaining what is going on to Elrond."  
"There is no need. This is my revenge I want him to worry and I want to see when I do return that he loves me and I'm not merely a pawn he is using against Sauron."  
Dumbledore broke in, "If I may, I seem to have just heard you call the ranger 'Aragorn'. If I am incorrect, do correct me, but is not the name 'Aragorn' one of the names in Elendil's line?"  
Gandalf sighed, "Aragorn, Estel or Strider. They are some of the names of the heir of Elendil, One day, Aragorn will take the throne of Gondor and that is why I am protective of him. If any harm befalls him hope will be lost,"  
"May I ask about why you two are fighting?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
"There are many reasons, One was long ago before your father was even born, Dumbledore called upon the rangers, without my knowing and when I found out I was angry and worried because your grandfather did not yet have an heir. When he became involved I was angered, but the big argument came when Dumbledore insulted Saruman."  
Aragorn gasped, "That was an unwise move." He rubbed the back of his neck where Saruman had given him a sharp blow a few years prior.

"Since you have been prying, it is my turn to enquire what is wrong between you and Elrond?"  
Aragorn bit his lip, "I chose exile, which was enough to anger him in the first place but that was after I fell in love."  
Gandalf smirked, "And with whom may the lord of the Dunedain have fallen in love with? A woman of honour or a woman of beauty?"  
"Both, it is Lady Arwen that my heart yearns for."

To say that Gandalf was surprised would be untrue. For a long time he had wondered if such a thing would come to pass.  
"And now Lord Elrond no longer cares for me."  
Dumbledore looked at the young man, "During my long lifetime, if there is one thing I have learnt; it is that parents, guardians or other parental figures always forgive the child in their care,"  
"Well you haven't met Elrond. He has all the time in the world to forgive or hold a grudge," Aragorn said.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Don't be to sure of that, as a matter of fact I have met Lord Elrond,"  
Aragorn gasped, "A long time ago, yes, but I did meet him, and his two trouble making twins." He smiled. "Well, at least here I can escape the wrath of trouble making twins."  
Dumbledore laughed. "Don't be too sure either, here we have Fred and George Weasley and they would give the twins a run for their money."  
Gandalf then looked very sternly at Aragorn, "Aragorn, you will not be helping these two in their trouble making. If I find out you have, you will regret it, do you understand?"

"Yes," Aragorn thought deviously '_If_ I get caught.'

000

That night at dinner, Dumbledore decided to introduce Gandalf and Aragorn to the students and teachers. Gandalf made it clear to Aragorn that Strider was an unsuitable name and that must be introduced as Estel.

Before dinner Dumbledore introduced Aragorn to the teachers, however, when he came to Umbridge, instead of shaking hands they gave each other disgusted looks it was only sheer respect for his elders that made Aragorn nod his head in acknowledgement.

Students flooded in through the doors and Aragorn kept an eye out for his young friends. He spotted them amongst a crowd of students giving out what he guessed was the answer he had told Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up, causing the room to fall room silent. "As some of you may have noticed, we have two guests here. They will be here for some time and I expect you to treat them with respect. This is my friend Gandalf the Grey and his student, Estel son of Elrond. Some of you might of seen the condition that Estel came here in. it is his choice whether or not to tell you how he got his injury and I do not want anyone pestering him over it. I also want you to know what happened has left him with some trauma and I don't want any one reminding him of it."

With that Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. Aragorn stared in amazement.

During dinner Dumbledore and Gandalf spoke further of their problems. Aragorn sat silently and looked around the hall, his eyes often returning to Harry. Ron and Hermione sat talking amongst themselves now the crowd had gone. Hermione stole a glance at him and gave him a grateful smile that Aragorn returned.

Aragorn excused himself early that night, forgetting that he didn't know his way around the castle. He soon remembered when he got lost. Wandering around, hoping to find a way back to the chamber he and Gandalf were staying in, he reencountered Hermione.  
She sighed with relief, "Thank goodness, I found you! I was on prefect duty and Dumbledore met me and asked me to find you, come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him to his chambers.

Hermione then turned to leave but Aragorn called after her, "Hermione!" Hermione turned around to him, "I'm sorry for lying to you about my name. Because you saved my life, I am going to reveal something to you that you must promise to tell no one except Harry and Ron. Do I have your word?"  
"Yes,"  
"My name is Aragorn not Estel, I will tell you the story another time Gandalf will wonder where I am," With that, Aragorn went into his chambers. Gandalf awaited him just inside, Aragorn was taken aback to see Gandalf was angry:

"Do you want to meet Sauron?" The question was even more shocking.  
"I do not wish to ever encounter him!"  
"You could have fooled me, then. I heard you outside the door. I may be old but I am not deaf."Aragorn inhaled, he was in so much trouble.

The words that Gandalf said I will not repeat, so instead I will tell you the story of the happy little butterfly.

Once upon a time there was a little butterfly she was the happiest little butterfly in the world. The only problem was, that she had was she had no mate and she really wanted children. She decided to leave her safe meadow and seek out a husband. She flew into the forest where she was caught by a little run away kitten. "Don't eat me," the happy little butterfly begged.

"Why not?" asked the kitten. "Because I saw a mouse running towards the meadow you will have a lot more fun with her……"

Here, Gandalf stopped back to the story.

Aragorn bowed his head in shame for he had done. He had exposed his true identity. What if Hermione was not as kind as he had thought? No, she is a good person. Aragorn turned his proud eyes to Gandalf .He showed neither regret nor sorrow; he was proud of his decision. Aragorn then turned to go to bed, before realising he had nothing to change into. He still wore the clothes he had been found in. Of course, by using magic they had been mended. He was yet to find his weapons.

"I'm not sure if you deserve your weapons or change of clothing," Gandalf said darkly.  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf, "Very well, I will sleep like this."

Aragorn undressed, leaving only his breeches and undershirt on. He then moved over to his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Gandalf watched the young son of Elrond with pity. As a child he had no friends, all the young Elves teased him for being different. Even now, some still did. How could Aragorn be denied a true friend? Maybe he had been too hard on him? After  
all, this girl seemed nice enough.

He would speak to Aragorn in the morning, and maybe help the young Ranger.

And there is chapter 6.

**  
**


	7. a bit of Fun

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

A/N: What happened to all my usual reviewers? I haven't heard peeps from you guys are you still there?

A/N: I am also going to do a bit of time of Aragorn mucking around before the plot really starts to form.

When Gandalf awakened it was seven o'clock. To his great surprise the young Ranger was still sound asleep. Aragorn was most likely trying to shy away from the things that had happened to him in the past week, it was nine o'clock when he finally woke up.

They had missed breakfast, but Gandalf didn't care for he had to speak to Aragorn.  
"I am sure you have a good explanation for what happened last night," Gandalf said, turning to the half asleep Ranger.

"Gandalf, she saved my life. She has the right to know who I truly am. Please understand, I have never had a true friend," Aragorn bowed his head so his tears could not be seen.  
Gandalf sighed, walked over and placed his arm across the Ranger's shoulder, "What about Legolas?"  
"I mean, apart from Legolas and he is much older than me."  
"Aragorn, I am happy that you have made a friend. I just want you to be careful"  
"I will, but right now I am hungry."  
Gandalf laughed at the young ranger "We can see what Dumbledore can do for you."

Gandalf gave Aragorn a change of clothing, but told him that he did not trust him with his weapons when there was much that could set off his natural instincts as a Ranger to attack. They then made their way to Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore once again scared Aragorn with magic when he made food appear for his breakfast. Dumbledore noticed that once matters moved onto his and Gandalf's problems that the young Ranger was bored.  
"Estel, last night I spoke with that staff and they agreed that if you are quiet and do not disrupt their lessons that you may hang around and watch." Aragorn smiled in thanks before turning to leave, "Just try not to get lost," Dumbledore called after him.

Aragorn heard voices coming from different classrooms. Then he heard a familiar voice, 'Umbridge!' he thought, '  
Time to have fun.' Aragorn casually knocked on the door.  
"Enter," came a voice, Aragorn opened the door and stepped in side. "What do you want?" she demanded.  
"Not the welcome I was expecting, but it'll do, Dumbledore told me he had spoken with the staff and they had agreed that if I did not disturb their classes I could stay and watch."  
"If you are quiet from now on I will let you stay."  
Aragorn nodded his gratitude.

For the first few minutes Aragorn merely and watched the proceedings. It was very boring; all they did was read.  
'Time to disturb the class,' Dumbledore and Gandalf had forgotten about the ranger's most secret weapon….

Meanwhile in Rivendell, a statue of a man tall and proud was been placed in a small garden, Gilraen clutched at Elrond afterwards. She was now left alone.  
Her nephew, Halbarad walked over to her, his eyes full of sorrow.  
"May he find peace," Halbarad whispered.  
Gilraen wept on his shoulder.

Aragorn slipped his hand into his boot slowly removing his knife and cutting his hand.  
He then replaced the knife before making a whimpering noise in the back of his throat so as not to sound childish. Umbridge took no notice, but a few of the children at the back did and saw his hand. They were about to comment when Aragorn smiled wickedly and placed a finger over his lips. They nodded and turned back to their books. Looking around the class he could hardly believe it. He had just happened to come into Hermione, Ron and Harry's class.  
Aragorn pulled a handkerchief out to dab the wound. 'It's a bit deep', he though, but it wouldn't kill him. He just hoped his knife was clean. Now he made a grunting noise as it went over the wound.  
This time Umbridge took notice of him, "You are disturbing my class," she said politely with a fake smile.  
"Sorry I just cut my hand," Aragorn started to wrap the handkerchief around it but the blood quickly soaked through.  
"Come here so I can heal it," she insisted.  
Aragorn shook his head insisting that he didn't need help. "Once I return to the wilds I will not have the privilege of magic. I will take care of myself" Aragorn bowed his head before continuing to wrap his hand up. For a minute there was silence. Aragorn didn't like silence, so he quickly made a hissing noise that could not be ignored.

Umbridge glared and snapped back to him "If you can not do that quietly, then you can leave the classroom now."  
Aragorn's eyes flashed, "Come now, if it was up to me I would not still be in the school but that's how things go."  
Aragorn decided to take a risk with his fun, "Umbridge I was….,"  
"That's Professor Umbridge to you."  
Aragorn Pretended to try to say the word quietly to himself before shaking his head, "What exactly are you teaching here?"  
"Defence against the dark arts,"  
Aragorn quickly thought up something smart to say, "Well they aren't doing much defending. How in the name of the Valar  
do they learn like that? I still have scars from been taught to defend myself!"

Umbridge tried to glare the ranger down, but with the stubbornness that could rival an Elf's he stayed calm and composed. Suddenly Umbridge screamed. "Stop the bleeding it's dripping on my rug!"  
Aragorn looked down, "It is too, but I'm sure magic can fix that, so tell me how are they defending anything?"  
"Are you questioning my way of teaching?" Umbridge demanded.  
"Yes,"  
Umbridge glared at the man with hated, "You had better watch yourself. I do not think your teacher Gandalf would be pleased if he found out about how you are behaving."

The bell rang and the students left, Aragorn quickly left with them. Once outside many people thanked him for disturbing the end of the lesson and asked if he would be okay. Harry, Ron and Hermione came out and straight away went to Aragorn.  
"Are you alright, Strider?" asked Ron looking at his hand.  
"Nothing I can't take care of," smiled Aragorn, "do you guys have time to go somewhere private so we can speak about what I told Hermione last night?"  
Hermione shifted slightly, "I haven't told them yet. I thought it would be best if you did."  
Aragorn smiled, "That's alright, do you have time?"  
"Sorry no, we have Charms but maybe afterwards." Harry looked at his timetable "We have break and we can talk then."  
"Gandalf wanted to talk to me then, so maybe some other time,"  
The Trio nodded before leaving.

Aragorn followed the path he had used to find his way to Umbridge's class. Half way back to Dumbledore's office, Aragorn saw something familiar following the almost invisible piece of string. He came upon a few stones that were stuck out. Pressing them, the wall swung around and Aragorn found himself in a small passage way. He gave his eyes a second to adjust before following. It he came to some stairs, which he slowly and quietly walked down. At the bottom there were some vents that looked out onto the ground he had just been standing on and looking out were red haired twins. They looked to be related to Ron.  
"Very good, bit average but effective," Aragorn smiled, leaning against the wall.  
The twins jumped and stared at him in amazement.  
"How are you so quiet?" one asked.  
"How did you know where the trap was?" asked the other.  
Aragorn smirked, "I was trained by the Elves so I can move as quietly as any, and my brothers…I mean the twins sons of Elrond have played that  
prank before several times."  
"How did the Elves teach you?"  
"Who are the twin sons of Elrond?"  
Aragorn once again laughed, "I was raised by the Elves and Elladan and Elrohir are the sons of the half Elven Elrond of Rivendell."  
Aragorn was bombarded with more questions.  
"How is he Half Elven? Actually I don't want to know."  
"Where is Rivendell?"  
"Elrond was given the choice between mortality and immortality. He choose to be immortal. I do not understand how. Rivendell is a hidden valley in Middle- earth, but Middle- earth is your world thousands of years ago. And please don't ask any more questions. I deem you have somewhere to be."

The twins looked at each other, "No," they said in unison.  
"Alright then…,"  
They were disturbed by a screeching sound. All three of them ran forward to the vents and looked out to see Umbridge being swung around. Little did she know, the more she struggled the faster it went, she was using her hands to keep her underwear private and her body to struggle against the ropes.

McGonagall was quick to arrive on the scene. She helped Umbridge down.  
"I imagine it was the Weasley twins, and I wouldn't be surprised if that Estel was involved," complained Umbridge.  
"I highly doubt it, Dumbledore assured me that he would not get involved with them. He gave Gandalf his word."  
One of the twins turned to Aragorn, "We better get you out of here and back to Dumbledore's office before she accuses you in front of Gandalf and you are found to be missing."

The twins quickly led Aragorn back to Dumbledore's office. After saying 'good luck', they parted. Aragorn composed himself before entering.

"You're early," commented Dumbledore, "by an hour in fact."  
"I know I just cut my hand" Aragorn said taking his seat next to Gandalf, "how are you two going?"  
"All is well, now let me see the cut," Gandalf grabbed Aragorn's hand that was wrapped in the blood soaked piece of cloth, "How did you manage this?" Gandalf noticed how deep the cut was.  
"I cut my hand on my knife in my boot," Aragorn admitted having the weapon.  
"Give me the knife, Aragorn I know you see no problem with having it, but we can't risk you being provoked." Aragorn took out the knife and passed it to Gandalf, "Now I am no healer, so don't expect anything like Elrond's results."

Gandalf had started to examine the wound when Umbridge burst in.  
"Dumbledore, that boy helped the Weasley twins in a prank," she shouted, pointing at Aragorn. Aragorn made an offended face but said nothing, letting Gandalf speak for him.  
"Estel gave me his word that he would not get involved with those two and I trust him."  
"Explain to me how I got caught in the Weasly twins trap and he did not," Gandalf turned to Aragorn for an explanation.  
"My bro…. Sorry, I mean the twin sons of Elrond often play that trick and I recognised it and avoided it."  
Dumbledore nodded, "There is your explanation, I think you are been unfair on Estel for after all, he is wise for his age and responsible."  
"He also disturbed my class."  
"I did not mean to I cut my hand……,"  
"AND he questioned my teaching," Gandalf turned his piercing eyes to Aragorn, demanding an explanation.  
"I don't see how the children learn to defend anything, magic or not, by pure reading."  
Gandalf sighed, "Estel, how they teach, is different from how you were taught back in Middle- earth."  
"I know it's just so confusing." Aragorn was now acting; he was growing tired of Gandalf badgering him.  
"Now look, Dolores, you are just disturbing him, he has done nothing wrong," Dumbledore looked over to where Aragorn sat, not looking very happy at all.

Umbridge stormed out of Dumbledore's office. After she had left, all three of them agreed that it was best that Aragorn should just wonder around outside and not go to any more classes that day.

At dinner, Umbridge stood up, but unlike when Dumbledore or McGonagall spoke, the room did not go quiet. She finally had to shout, since none of the other teachers showed any interest in helping her. Finally, after getting everyone's attention a large disgusting smile spread across her face, "We are having a visit from the minister of Magic tomorrow," she said.  
The whole room groaned. Aragorn stiffened, he doubted this meeting would be pleasant, "As such, I expect this place to be in good condition and sparkling clean."  
"Lets start with you, I think you need to leave, than the castle will pass the inspection," Aragorn said, rocking his chair onto its back legs.  
The students started hooting, laughing and shouting in agreement and even, beneath his stern gaze, Gandalf was secretly laughing at the Ranger's words.  
Umbridge turned to Gandalf, "If you were any kind of teacher, you would teach him to stay silent."  
"I am but his mentor to advise him and look out for him, manners were taught by Erestor. If Estel learnt nothing, that is not my fault."  
"He gave up so easily and we would spend most lessons writing poetry or reading poetry from times long past," Estel said casually, swinging on the chair.  
"We are with you, Estel, throw that hag out!" Estel made eye contact with the Weasley twins. Umbridge suddenly turned and backhanded Aragorn. His chair fell back and he hit his head on the cold marble floor. People gasped and Gandalf crouched down at Aragorn's side lifting his head. Aragorn was bleeding.

Dumbledore turned to Umbridge, "Watch yourself! Estel and Gandalf may do nothing, but if Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir and Prince Legolas hear of this they will hunt you down to protect their brother and friend."  
"They are back in their own world and can do no such thing," Umbridge sneered.  
Gandalf looked up, "That may be but I can still summon them here."  
Aragorn moaned, "No don't I don't want any harm to come to any of them,"  
Gandalf pushed Aragorn's hair away from his face, "Promise me you won't get them involved," Aragorn was near losing consciousness, "Please!"  
Gandalf sighed, "You have my word." With that Aragorn passed out.

Back in Middle- earth, Prince Legolas arrived at Rivendell to mourn the death of a friend.

_A/N: I would like to thank my reader Lindahoyland_


	8. Potions

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

When Aragorn awoke he was in his and Gandalf's chambers. He sat up but regretted it when his head started throbbing painfully and he lay quickly back down. It was obvious he was alone. Aragorn tried to fall asleep again, but whenever he closed his eyes, he only saw the eye of Sauron telling him that he would be found.

Finally Aragorn was fed up with it and stood up and got changed. When he walked out into the hall his head started pounding and he got a headache. His vision turned blurry and he started to stumble. He was falling but he felt two sets of hands grab him and saw Elladan and Elrohir.  
"We have you your alright, mate," one twin whispered, Aragorn didn't have the energy to speak or react, he just passed back into the welcoming dark.

Aragorn awoke and he was in Dumbledore's office with Gandalf was next to him with a look of extreme worry on his face. Tears started to well in Aragorn's eyes, "You promised," he choked, "then you lied."  
Gandalf's brow creased with confusion, "Estel what are you talking about?"  
"The twins are here. They found me, you promised you wouldn't summon them."  
Gandalf sighed knowing what had happened, "Estel, the Weasley twins found you, you must have hallucinated that they were your brothers."  
"Gandalf what's wrong with me?"  
"Nothing is wrong with you, the blow has just made you not think straight for a while."

A while surprisingly, was only a few hours then Aragorn's mind began to clear and he started to think rationally.Aragorn actually felt well enough to go and wonder around the castle.  
"Aragorn, before you leave I think it is best you avoid Umbridge," warned Dumbledore, "Also if you see Fudge, don't do anything without thinking. Remember you are not in the wilds."  
Aragorn nodded. He wouldn't do anything without thinking. Actually, since his return to sanity he had been thinking deeply, oh so very deeply, not of what had happened to him or what Umbridge had done to him, only about his revenge on her, but he would need assistance.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom and noticed that the Slytherins were looking a bit worried. They sat down; Snape entered as usual and was about to start the lesson when there is a knock on the door.  
"Enter," Snape was obviously annoyed.  
The door opened and Aragorn stepped into the room, "Do…do you mind if I stay and watch?" he asked for some reason unknown to any but Aragorn whose hands were shaking.  
"Very well, maybe you could learn something while in here."  
Aragorn nodded. "I do hope so,"

Aragorn was given a seat at the side of the class, and then once he was settled Snape started the class.  
"Would someone from Slytherin give me the answer to the question about Athelas?" No one spoke or raised their hand. "Very well someone from Gryffindor then?"  
All the Gryffindors raised their hands. Snape almost jumped, "Very well Mr. Weasley why don't you give your answer?"  
Ron cleared his throat, "Athelas, or more commonly known as kingsfoil, grows in the north of Middle- earth, has very strong healing powers, not to mention a beautiful smell, Athelas is often used by the rangers of the north for injuries in battle. A mixture of athelas and Grim-polion can make a potentially fatal mix if not used correctly other wise there is no risk in using athelas,"  
"May I ask where the Gryffindors got such a well described answer?" Snape asked, barely able to hide his surprise.  
"Hermione," most of the Gryffindors said in unison.  
"And where did Miss Granger get the information?"  
"I got it from Estel," Hermione answered.  
Snape turned to Aragorn, "And how do you know about Athelas?"  
"I am from Middle -earth, I live in the north so I often come across it," Aragorn shrugged to make it appear as no big deal.  
"Well then maybe you could help me," Snape said truly interested in this young man.  
"I'll do what I can,"

Snape then started the actual lesson, "Today we will be learning about potions made with Athelas," He turned to the board and waved his wand words appeared on the board: 'Healing potions', it read.  
"Now, firstly I would like to say we are in short supply of Athelas, so use it sparingly," Snape then turned to Aragorn, "Do tell how you treat a deep cut in your hand that needs herbs, because it is a deep cut?"  
Aragorn sighed then recalled the information, "Athelas mashed with the Lavender will help slow the bleeding so you can wrap it up and it will then heal."  
Snape nodded, "He is correct and during this lesson we will be making a strong version of that," Snape waved his wand and ingredients appeared on the board.The students got to work and started to make the potion they were told to. Aragorn meanwhile read over the ingredients and noticed something, "Professor Snape?"  
Snape turned to him "Yes?"  
"That is incorrect, if you mix in lavender before the grinded seeds it will not even out."  
Snape looked at the board then back at Aragorn, "I can assure you that the ingredients and order are exactly correct."  
Aragorn became more desperate, he didn't want anyone getting hurt and his hands now shook uncontrollably, "I must insist that they are incorrect. I was raised by the greatest healer in all of Middle- earth, and have learnt all this stuff."  
Snape saw Estel's hands shaking, " What is wrong with your hands?"  
Estel looked down at his hands, "I am not sure, Gandalf just told me they would be like this until I was out of shock from what happened last night."  
"Very well, but would you be so kind as to listen to what I say and not contradict me?"  
Estel shook his head, "I tried to warn you, but you will not listen I will leave the antidote ingredients for what is about to happen on your desk and leave."  
Aragorn left the dungeons and came up into the entrance hall and came face to face with Fudge.

000

Legolas embraced the twins; he let the tears freely flow down his face. Estel, one of his closest friends were dead and he had barelystarted his life, "Why must one so young suffer so much?" he whispered to the twins, his voice broken with tears.  
Elladan looked at the prince sadly it was a question he could not answer, Estel was gone and there was nothing any one could do about it.  
"Come Legolas let us go inside," Elrohir said prying himself from Legolas' grasp. Legolas nodded, the moment he walked into the house of Elrond it was different from the last time; the house was quiet and full of tension. It was not the same without the grubby human running around.

The rest of the day in Rivendell was grim. Legolas spent most of the time with the twins near Estel's memorial that had been placed in the child's favorite Garden. Elrohir suddenly laughed, drawing the attention of the other two elves, "I remember the time that Estel was playing with fire and almost burnt down the garden and ever since it had been his favorite."  
Elladan nodded, that day was burned into his mind. Legolas sat in silence not even smiling at his friends' memory; he had not moved since he had sat in the Garden. He missed Estel. The Twins fell suddenly silent. Legolas looked up for the first time to see Lady Arwen in a black dress entering with a single red rose in her hands.  
She placed it on the memorial before turning to the three other elves, "Lunch is being served when you are ready." She suddenly began to cry and ran back into Elrond's house.  
Elladan turned to Legolas, "She hasn't been the same since Estel's death."  
"I don't think any of us will ever be the same especially not Halbarad, who has had a sudden interest in being a black smith," sighed Elrohir, standing up.

After lunch the twins and Legolas spent the afternoon talking about things that had happened when Estel had been alive. Legolas didn't attend dinner, but before he turned in he looked up at the stars the stars he and Estel had watched not but a year prior and suddenly felt Hope But hope of what? He asked himself.

000

Aragorn jumped back in surprise, "**G**ood day," he said politely.  
Fudge looked at him as if he was some kind of disease "Should you not be with your teacher?"  
'I have leave to go around the castle as I please."  
"I will see about thatsoak up that freedom, because after today you will not have that right." Fudge started to walk away.  
Aragorn called after him, "Do you think you are some kind of God?"  
Fudge spun around, "Do you think that these children benefit from you constantly strutting around this place like you are the king? If you were any kind of leader you would ask these children about what they think and what should be changed, instead you make them hate you!" The bell rang and students flooded out to see one of the strangest things ever.  
Fudge raised his hand and just missed Aragorn, as he ducked with amazing speed and spun his leg out kicking Fudge to the ground.

"Estel! Stop Now!" Every one turned to see Gandalf coming down the stairs with Dumbledore and his eyes were full of fury.  
Estel immediately shrunk down in stature; he would never try to be higher then Gandalf. Gandalf grabbed Aragorn by the back of the neck and Aragorn didn't dare struggle.  
"What do you say Estel?" There was a lot Aragorn would do for Gandalf when he told him to, this was not one of those things.  
"Make me !" he challenged. This was very dangerous ground he was now on.  
Gandalf slightly increased the pressure on the back of Aragorn's neck.  
"I am not going to apologies for saying what must be said,"  
"Estel you are walking on a very thin rope," warned Gandalf.

But the Ranger would not budge he was been firm with his decision, "I am not going to apologise."  
"Last chance, Ranger."  
When Gandalf called him 'Ranger' he knew he had dug himself a grave, but he still refused to budge. Gandalf threw Aragorn down and he fell to his knees. Before anyone could say anything, water bombs started to fall from the roof and Aragorn knew the Weasley twins were helping him. He would make sure their help was not in vain, he quickly stood up and ran for dear life.

He ran straight into the twins when he arrived in the stair well. "Our plan obviously worked," smiled one.  
"Yes even my brothers would praise you."  
Aragorn was about to correct himself when one of the twins raised his hand. "We know what you mean, but I think you better hang low we have a place you can hide." The twins ran off with Aragorn right behind them.

Back in the hall, Fudge was shouting at Gandalf, "Can you not control that boy?"  
Gandalf lost his temper, "Actually I can't. He has a will of his own and was raised with creatures who embraced the need to be out doors and be free, Estel's best friend is about as wild as they get."  
"Why would you let a child be raised by such creatures?" shouted Umbridge.  
"It was not my choice but his mother's and she choose that Lord Elrond the Half Elven should raise him. And for the past eighteen years Estel has been living with Elrond and his sons, until recently when he decided to return to his own people."

Before the fight could get worse Dumbledore stepped in, "Gandalf, our first priority is to find Estel, as you have told me he likes high open places and we don't want to find him somewhere he shouldn't be," Gandalf nodded and they went to look for Aragorn unaware that he was having the time of his life In one of the secret passages with the Weasley twins.

A/N: due to other commitments Lindahoyland can no longer be my reader, so I am going back to how it was before and no longer using a reader to check my work I may take offers from people if they truly wish to correct me. I would also ask all my loyal fans to take a look at Lindahoyland's Amazing works.

**  
**


	9. My story

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
this chapter is for my birthday i decided to be nice since it's my birth day tomorrow

Gandalf was worried sick he hadn't seen Aragorn in two days the ranger had just disappeared he hoped he was alright. Gandalf started a train of thoughts that had been running ever since Aragorn went missing, Where was he? Was he alright?

Dumbledore entered and looked sadly at Gandalf; Gandalf had taken all the blame on himself for what had happened but in Dumbledore's eyes the blame belonged to Fudge and himself Dumbledore.  
"Gandalf you must come and eat,"  
"This is my entire fault, Aragorn is a ranger he is meant to stand for what he believes in I should not be trying to discipline him," Gandalf sighed.  
Dumbledore stepped to his old friend's side "It is not your fault all you want to do is protect him so he does not come to harm in a world he does not know."  
Gandalf sighed, "Maybe he will forgive me an old fool and come out off his hiding place, ever since he was a young boy when ever things got to hard or out of control he would hide I guess he has never changed."

Dumbledore took Gandalf to dinner where Gandalf refused to talk. As it neared the end Dumbledore noticed something suspicious, the Weasly twins both stood up hiding food in their robes they left the hall. Dumbledore quickly informed McGonagall who followed them. When she returned several minutes later she confirmed that the twins had entered a secret passage.

In that very passage Aragorn sat with the twins exchanging prank stories. "Well once my best friend Legolas and I decided to get revenge on my brothers after they covered us in honey and Legolas's father blamed me and forbid me to see Legolas for a week,"  
"How did you get back at them?" Asked Fred.  
After living with Elrond's sons for eighteen years Aragorn had become good at telling twins apart, "Well it was quite simple to get Elladan back by slipping him over in front of my cousin and tripped Elrohir and he fell down the stairs in front of them. It was not much but it did embarrass them,"

"I remember those pranks when I caught you and Legolas you begged me never to tell," The three pranksters jumped and turned around to see Gandalf, "and I also believe a quite recent promise you made me about not getting involved with the Weasly twins."  
Aragorn nodded his head slightly, "I did."  
"You broke your word so I think it is only fair I can summon your brothers and Legolas to keep an eye on you."  
Aragorn's eyes widened, "Gandalf, no you can't I don't want them hurt."  
Gandalf's eyes went cold and hard, "No you get them into trouble so if they are keeping you out of trouble they won't get into any."  
"Gandalf I am begging you, I do not want any harm to befall them."  
"No Estel someone needs to take care of you and keep you out of trouble."  
Aragorn's eyes suddenly hardened "very well that is your choice Gandalf, I will leave you to explain to Elrond why his sons are dead and I am not going to be in charge of telling the king of Mirkwood why his son has not returned," with that Aragorn walked out without a back wards glance.

After Dumbledore and Gandalf had spoken with the twins and asked them no longer to get involved with Estel they agreed to send Hermione, Harry and Ron to find Aragorn.  
It was not hard they found him standing on the bank of the black lake throwing stones in, it was almost night time and the three of them knew they had to get Aragorn in as fast as possible.  
"Estel, are you alright?" Hermione asked when they were a few meters away.  
Aragorn jumped in surprise and spun around, "Yes, I am fine….perfectly fine," Aragorn's voice and body told a totally different story to his words.  
"C'mon mates tell us what is wrong," encouraged Ron.  
Aragorn sighed, "It is a long story that goes all the way back to when I was a baby we better go inside and find somewhere to talk."

The four friends walked inside and Hermione led them into a class room and pulled up some chairs.  
"So tell us what is all this about?" asked Harry curious of what the other man had to say.  
"Well you see I am not really Estel, I am really called Aragorn. You see when I was a child only two my father was killed for my own protection my mother took me to Rivendell to be raised by Lord Elrond. So the enemy could not find me they named me Estel foster son of Elrond, as I got older Elrond's two sons Elladan and Elrohir got along well with me and we started playing pranks it was during that time that I also met the elf prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The four of us made a group of pranksters I can tell you my mother, lord Elrond and the king of Mirkwood were not to happy about that, it was bad enough with the twins alone but with me and Legolas it was hell. But then I started to grow up and the other children my age... well elflings as they preferred to be called started to tease me because I was different…."  
Ron cut Aragorn off. "But elves don't make fun of people they are helpful and what could they make fun of you about, you can easily better one at anything?" Ron's brow creased.  
And Aragorn laughed, " I can better most in a sword fight, but when it comes to speed, archery and other things of that I am pathetic,"

"Aragorn, in our world, elves are small and really quiet ugly," Hermione stated in confusion.  
Aragorn sighed, "In my world they are the fairest things to ever walk the earth, and that is my folly that got me banished from Rivendell."  
Hermione gasped, "Banished how why?"  
Aragorn sighed, "Well I lived in Rivendell of eighteen years, but never met Arwen until the night after my birthday I was wandering in the Gardens of Rivendell when my eyes fell upon the most beautiful site. I saw a she-elf dancing and thought it was an elf of legend Luthien, I soon found out it was Arwen Daughter of Elrond but by then I was In love and she with me. When Elrond found out he was angered and banished me since I had also refused my place as Isildur's heir. I left three days later to join the Dunedain the only people I feel can understand me. The reason I am here I am yet to find out but the group I was travelling with was attacked by orcs and I was stabbed."  
"Wow! One last thing can you show us what elves look like in your world?" asked Ron.

Aragorn chuckled "funnily enough I can," Aragorn took of his arm guard and began to pull away at its roughly done leather underneath when it came loose a piece of parchment fell out, it had ink that had run through it. Aragorn carefully opened it and showed his three friends, "The one at the back is Elrond, the two both side of him are Elladan and Elrohir and the one at the front is me."

The three of them looked at the ink photo the elves looked almost exactly like humans.  
"I don't see much of a difference," commented Ron.  
"If you race one or try to shoot an arrow better or anything you will be put to shame," Aragorn said, "Legolas is the best archer in Middle Earth, Glorfindel is called the Balrog slayer because he claims he once killed beast of fire and died with it but the Valar sent him back. Then we come to Gil-glade he is dead but he was said to be the best sword fighter to ever walk Middle Earth."

Ron whistled, "What about humans what great things have they done?"  
Aragorn sighed, "I do not think one human has done a great deed worth remembering."  
"There must be what about in your line it sounds like a noble line and they had to hide you for some reason?" Asked Hermione desperately.  
Aragorn shook his head, "my family is only dishonour for the past three thousand years."  
Hermione and the boys exchanged confused looks, "What do you mean?"  
"Three thousand years ago the Dark lord Sauron tired to take over Middle Earth, but a resistance called the last alliance stood against him. Among them were my Ancestors Elendil and his son Isildur, the alliance defeated the orcs buts none could defeat Sauron. Elendil tried but was just thrown to the side and killed on some rocks, Isildur ran to his father's side. He turned to find Sauron above him and grabbed his father's sword but Sauron stepped on it and broke it, using the remaining shard Isildur cut the one ring of Sauron's finger destroying him. Elrond tried to make him destroy the ring but he refused and kept the ring and ever since my family has been only dishonour."

Silence filled the room and Hermione suddenly felt pity for the older man, so much must be expected of him in his world just like Harry in this world, but there was another emotion she felt could it be a crush?

A/N: HE HE HE how was that?

**  
**


	10. Dreams

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

A/N: sorry about the wait but I had some big family issues that stopped me from writing.

Disclaimer: i don't own LOTR or HP the only console i have is i do own the charicter: Briano son of Brinier the ranger.

Aragorn and the trio spent most of the night talking. It was about four in the morning when they decided to turn in… well the Trio did Aragorn told them not to worry about him and he'll go to bed when he was ready.

Aragorn to be totally truthful with you didn't return to Gandalf that night instead he found an open window and sat on the windowsill till morning when Students came flocking down the halls to breakfast. Following them he came to the Entrance hall he quickly composed himself and then entered the Great hall. Inside Gandalf was already eating. The moment he entered the eyes of students followed him curiously, halfway down he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all of whom gave him encouraging looks. He arrived at the staff table he caught the eye of Umbridge who gave him a hate filled glare, Aragorn ignored the look and walked over to the spare seat at Gandalf's side. The two sat in silence for a moment and waited for the students to start talking again.

When it was loud enough Aragorn turned to Gandalf, 'I am sorry for my foolishness," Aragorn fiddled with his silver ranger star. Gandalf at first ignored him which did not help the Ranger's confidence, almost five minutes passed before Gandalf finally spoke to the by now extremely pale, worried and Nervous ranger, "You are not willing to allow me keep my sanity are you?"

At first Aragorn started to stutter before noticing Gandalf's smirk slowly Gandalf started to Chuckle followed by Aragorn, together they remembered times when Aragorn was still Estel and his only worry was the Elflings who picked on him (and when dinner was).

That day Gandalf and Dumbledore decided it was best is Gandalf spent sometime with Aragorn.

Gandalf found Aragorn sitting outside alone on the stairs he was obviously in deep though, Gandalf tapped the Ranger on the Shoulder making him jump in surprise.

Not for the first time Gandalf was happy Aragorn didn't have any weapons otherwise he no doubt would be in big trouble.

"Aragorn today is for you, anything you want to do we will. As long as it's not mischief making" Aragorn sat thinking.

They sat in silence for several minuets, "Gandalf in the last battle I had in Middle Earth I was beaten by an orc, could you summon one or two for me to train against?" Aragorn doubted Gandalf would do such a thing but Gandalf just rolled his eyes before summoning Aragorn's sword followed by an orc while it was still confused Aragorn killed it after that he allowed them time to figure out what was going on and turn on Aragorn.

Halbarad sat in silence; everyone in Rivendell was worried about him he hadn't spoken in days the real worry though was he refused to eat he hadn't eaten in almost a week.

"Please sister's sons eat something," Begged Gilraen. Halbarad just stared blankly out at the sky, "He is out there you know?" Gilraen jumped Halbarad had finally spoken, "Who?" "Aragorn, I can feel it he is out there somewhere."

"Yes he will always watch over us in spirit," smiled Gilraen sadly.

Halbarad turned, "He is not dead he is out there somewhere I can feel him."

Gilraen left her nephew with his thoughts, for to have his hope would just cause her more pain.

Gandalf suddenly made all the orcs disappear. Aragorn turned to Gandalf in dismay, "Aragorn I think you are becoming obsessive." "Gandalf I need to do this otherwise I will be beaten again!"

"Aragorn you have no self confidence that is your down fall, if you would just believe in yourself you would not have to fear losing," Gandalf Walked over to the Ranger, "Aragorn next time you are going to do something I want you to say to your self: do I want to do this? If the answer is yes then ask how will it affect me? Then if you are still confident I don't want you to let anyone hold you back. Understand?"

"Even you?" Asked Aragorn feeling a fear of been left unguided.

"Especially me."

"I promise," Aragorn whispered.

"Good lad, now I think we better move from this door before we get trampled."

Legolas rolled and thrashed in his bed his dreams were filled with darkness. _"Legolas help me, me__Mellon nin!" Legolas tried to get to his friend but he was just out of reach. "I can't reach you!" he cried back. Legolas watched as three Edan children no older then fifteen came and helped Aragorn and didn't even give Legolas a side wards glance, he just left him alone._

Legolas Woke up covered in _cold_ sweat, it was just a dream Estel would never really do that to him. Would he?

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked when they ran into Aragorn. "Fine thank you Hermione," he smiled gently, "Thank you for listening to me last night I think it has helped me a whole lot."

Hermione blushed, "it was nothing really," she mumbled.

"Oh to me it was a lot," Aragorn smile deepened.

Hermione scolded herself Aragorn had Arwen, but on the other hand he had been banished and was not allowed to love Arwen.

Aragorn awaited a reply from Hermione but didn't get one he looked into Hermione's eyes and fear struck him, he knew that look it was the look of "I love this person but they don't love me but I wish they could!"

"Excuse me," Aragorn walked off he didn't know what else to do.

Aragorn avoided Hermione for the rest of the day, been a ranger made it easier but not eating breakfast or lunch was taking its toll and Aragorn knew in his best health's interest he should go to Dinner but when does he listen to that part of his brain?

Gandalf sat talking to Dumbledore at dinner, "Have you seen Estel?" "No I haven't seen him since this morning, although knowing what little I do about him, he might be avoiding something." Gandalf nodded.

Estel Thrashed on the bed.

"_Estel help me I beg you!" Legolas cried for him. "I can't reach you Mellon nin, can you reach any further?" He shouted back but his friend shook his head, and Estel watched on as three male blonde elves saved Legolas and he walked off leaving Estel alone in the darkness that consumed him._

Estel sat bolt upright, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil would not steal Legolas from him would they?

TBC….

A/N: oh dear what do these dreams mean? Is the Friend ship of Legolas and Aragorn at an End? Will Aragorn fall in love with Hermione?? And Will Halbarad prove to his aunt that her son is alive???

Sorry for the wait family issues

**  
**


	11. the accident

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

A/N: YAY this chapter is fun. I know there is a lot of stuff mixed up out of the 5th Harry Potter book but just be glad it got in, in some form.

The three Lothlorien Elves looked at the statue of the Hope of Men, proud, tall and defiant.  
"He is in death as he was in life," the Silvan elves Spun around to see Elrond.  
"My lord!" they gasped in surprise.  
"No, no formalities," Elrond sighed.  
"How are the twins, Arwen and Legolas taking it?" Haldir asked.  
"Not to well, and Aragorn's cousin refuses to eat," Elrond sighed again shaking his head.  
"He never seemed the type to take death too seriously," murmured Rumil.  
"Yes but nor has he lost someone so dear to him," reminded Haldir, "And what of my kin Legolas?"  
"Legolas is doing all right he is quite but healthy," Elrond sighed, "I think you may want to go see him and my children follow me," Elrond led the three woodland elves to where the twins and Legolas sat silently.

Elladan looked up "greetings Haldir of Lorien, and to you two Rumil and Orophin," he greeted.  
"Greetings to you to princes of Rivendell and you prince of Mirkwood," Haldir greeted while his brothers places their hands over their hearts and offered them to the twins and Legolas.

"Aragorn where have you been all day?" Gandalf demanded when he saw Aragorn in a ball on his bed.  
"He doesn't wish to be my friend anymore!" Aragorn sobbed.  
Gandalf walked over and crouched next to the bed, "Who?" he asked the trembling figure.  
"Legolas," Aragorn began to cough wildly.  
Gandalf gently rubbed his back, "Shhhh, why do you think that?"  
"I dreamed of it, but it was not a dream more of a vision," Aragorn tried to explain.  
"Oh, Aragorn I'm sure it was just a dream, but why were you here in the first place?"  
"Hermione loves me," he whispered, "and I do not wish to hurt her by rejecting her."  
Gandalf's brow creased, "Well running away won't help that problem," He helped Aragorn sit up, "You must let her off carefully before she falls deeper I love with you."  
"Gandalf it's not that easy," Aragorn sighed before laughing, "Why am I even speaking to you about such things?"  
Gandalf gave Aragorn an offended look, "well why can't you speak to me about it?"  
"Because…..," Aragorn trailed off.  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Well young son of Arathorn do tell me why you can not speak to me of this matter?"  
"Well you are one of the five Middle Earth wizards what would you know of love?"  
Gandalf chuckled, "Just because I'm not allowed to openly pronounce love does not mean I can not feel it."  
Aragorn turned his confused eyes, "Do you mean you have loved?"  
Gandalf sighed, "Long ago, then I was sent to another world away from her before then going to Middle Earth," Gandalf stood up and shook his head, "But that was- that was many thousands of years ago now."  
"Gandalf I'm sorry I did not mean to cause you pain," Aragorn sighed, 'Oh god I'm an idiot!' he shouted in his mind.  
Gandalf turned back to the Ranger, "No I'm glad you did remind me," Gandalf sighed before returning to the matter at hand, "Well Aragorn I guess you will handle Hermione's love for you your own way, now why don't we get you something to eat?"

Halbarad watched Legolas from afar, Legolas was smiling again but it did not make Halbarad happy, ever since those Lothlorien elves had arrived it seemed that Legolas had forgotten all about Aragorn it made Halbarad sick!

"Sister's son why are you spying?" Halbarad spun around to see Gilraen standing watching him.  
"It's not like that, ever since the Elves from Lorien arrived Legolas seems to have forgotten Aragorn ever existed he doesn't visit his memorial anymore all he does is laugh and drink with Haldir and his brothers. And the thing that I hate the most about it is Aragorn is alive and when he returns Legolas will either fake friendship or hurt Aragorn with rejection!" Halabard tried keeping calm.  
"Oh Halbarad do not say such things, do not fill my heart with hope that will only then give me pain!"  
Halbarad's eyes began to sting his aunt thought him a liar! "I speak the truth I know Aragorn is alive Aunty I can feel his life force rebuilding growing stronger, please believe what I say for I only speak the truth!"  
Gilraen began to cry, "Stop it, oh Halbarad stop speaking lies and adding to my pain!" With that Gilraen ran off tears streaming down her cheeks, Halbarad watched shedding his own tears.

Gandalf sighed, he could have chosen a life of love but he had chosen duty this must be his punishment for it watching his pupils find love and live in happiness while he could only remember the woman he had loved. Aragorn lay in peaceful sleep with a small smile on his face; then again maybe watching pupils like Aragorn grow up and turn into the men they were born to be.

She looked sadly around the room it had been many years since her last meeting with Gandalf she missed him dearly but now that he was here it hurt all the more.

Harry was Happy for Ron he had made it into the Quidditch team he deserved to be in. Angelina was talking to them all now about when they were going to practice, so far it was every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening then Saturday morning. The bell rang and they all split for their separate classes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all made their way to Defence against the Dark arts. Umbridge stood up as the students dragged them selves in and stood behind their desks, "Good Morning class!" she sang out.  
"Good morning Professor Umbridge," They drowsily chanted.  
"Oh tut, tut how many times must we do this? Good morning class!"  
"Good morning Professor Umbridge!" they chanted more lively. "That's better now sit down and turn to chapter five "What spells not to use when defending your self" and read all of it," She sat herself down, and no sooner had she done so then there was a knock on the door, "Come in!"  
Dumbledore stepped in with Gandalf at his side and Aragorn but a step behind them, "I'm sorry to disturb your class professor but I was wondering, hoping actually if Estel may stay and watch your class?" He asked calmly while Aragorn observed the class. It was not that it annoyed him or anything it was just odd that he always ended up in Harry, Ron's and Hermione's class.  
"No, not after last time. I will not have him disturbing my class!"  
"Oh no need to worry about a repeat of that Estel has given his word as a Ranger," Dumbledore patted Estel's shoulder.  
Umbridge laughed, "And what good is his word to me? I do believe last time he gave his word to his own mentor he broke it."  
"He will not this time I can assure you he gave me his word that he will not utter, western, common, Elven nor Dwarven tongue until I say he may speak again. And if he does speak he will be severely punished," Gandalf tried reasoning with Umbridge.  
Umbridge rolled her eyes and sighed, "As long as he speaks no word he may stay but the moment a sound comes out of his mouth he is out and I'm reporting it to you and expect to see you discipline him for once."

Gandalf and Dumbledore left and Aragorn seated himself at the back of the class, Umbridge walked to the back of the room and slammed a book down on the table in front of him. "I assume you can read. Chapter five," with that Umbridge walked back to the front of the class.

Hermione raised her hand; Umbridge looked up at her, "Yes miss Granger?"  
"Please professor can we please do some work with our wands?" She almost begged.  
"Miss Granger the Minster for magic believes that it is safer for you to learn from a book then to go casting spells on things and it means no risk of people getting hurt," Umbridge seemed very impatient and every nerve, every brain cell was telling Aragorn to push her over the edge to make her loose her temper, but he kept repeating in his head his oath to Gandalf, 'I swear upon all my mind, body and blood upon my honour as a Ranger I shall not speak a word in any tongue until Gandalf lets me.' Again, 'I swear upon all my mind, body and blood upon my honour as a Ranger I shall not speak a word in any tongue until Gandalf lets me,' Aragorn managed to keep him self in check.  
"But…"  
Umbridge cut Hermione off. "Tut, firstly you did not raise your hand secondly: the Ministry knows what's best for you, now read."  
Harry then raised his hand, Umbridge nodded giving him permission to talk, "But we need to be trained the outside world is not safe like it is in Hogwarts," Harry kept speaking before Umbridge could stop him, "Voldemort is back and it's not safe outside of Hogwarts."  
"Mister Potter I thought you had learnt your lesson when I put you on detention." Harry raised his hand again, "Yes mister Potter," Umbridge gritted her teeth.  
"Voldemort is back I know he is why is the Ministry denying it?" He demanded.  
"Silence Potter," Umbridge snarled. 'I need to get out of here!' Aragorn thought to himself, he quickly stood up and left the room drawing half the classes attention.

Once outside Aragorn pressed his back against the wall and taking deep breaths.  
"Eww who is this then? Oh let me guess I guess it's the guest at Hogwarts!" Aragorn looked up to see what he guessed was a ghost this made him jump, "Oh can't he speak how fun!"  
Aragorn began to walk away but the ghost followed him, he followed him all the way to Dumbledore's office, 'oh good lord!' Aragorn remembered he was not allowed to speak but how else was he meant to get in?  
"Lemon seeds," he whispered. The Gargoyle moved and let him in.

The two old wizards looked at Aragorn, "You are early?" Gandalf raised his eyebrow for an explanation, "Speak."  
"Harry was challenging Umbridge and I wanted to speak and I was loosing control so I left before I spoke, I was then followed around by some ghost who kept insulting me," Aragorn sat himself down.  
"That would be Peeves who followed you," Dumbledore sighed, "He is a poltergeist, so be careful he may start throwing things at you."  
"Gandalf am I allowed to just wounder around Hogwarts?" Aragorn asked hopefully.  
"What do you think Albus can he?" Aragorn gave Dumbledore his best begging look.  
"I don't see why not, just stay out of trouble," Aragorn smiled and ran out of the room.

Gandalf turned to Dumbledore, "There is no point telling him that trouble is his best friend." Dumbledore chuckled, "So that is the reason he gets on so well with Harry."

Halbarad knocked on his aunt's door and waited to hear Gilraen let him in, "Enter!" came her broken voice.  
Halbarad stepped into the room, "Please Aunt Gilraen listen to me! I only speak the truth to you," He sighed walking over to her.  
"I have heard enough of your lies!" she snarled, Halbarad jumped this was totally out of her character to speak like that.  
"Please will you not give me this chance to prove to you hope is not lost and the king of men shall walk among the Dunedain once more?" Halbarad begged.  
Gilraen looked at her nephew and saw the hope spark in his eyes, "Maybe in my old age I have lost sight of my own son, do show me sister's son where my eyes do not see," Gilraen stood up and Halbarad offered his arm for her support.

Halbarad took Gilraen out to the river, he sat her down before going to collect wood to start a fire. When Halbarad had a fire going he turned to his aunt, "Earth," He sighed touching the ground with his hand, "Water," Halbarad placed that same hand into the river, "Air," Halbarad put his hand into the air, "And fire," Halbarad put his hand over the fire, "Now listen to your heart, what do you hear?"  
Gilraen closed her eyes and a smiled spread across her face, "My son he is alive!"

Aragorn walked down into the Dungeons, his head turned as he looked at all the potions Rangers may be stealthy and smart and always look where they are going, unless of course they are called Aragorn. Aragorn did not see the puddle at his feet and when he stepped he slipped his hand knocking a vial. Aragorn hit the ground the vial broke next to his head and the liquid fell into his parted lips.

Students flooded from their potion lesson and up the Dungeon hall way, one of them started screaming seeing Aragorn laying unconscious on the floor. Snape walked out to see what was going on, "All of you keep moving to your next class while I take care of him!" Snape summoned a stretcher and took him up to the Hospital wing he then went to Dumbledore's office.  
"Headmaster the boy Estel seems to have injured himself somehow and he is in the Hospital wing unconscious," Snape explained.  
"Thank you Sevres," Dumbledore nodded.

Gandalf and Dumbledore made their way to the Hospital wing on the way they ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Ah, I think Estel may want to see you when he wakes up he is in the hospital wing would you like to see him?" Dumbledore asked.  
Hermione gasped, "He is hurt?"  
Gandalf nodded, "It will be alright I'm sure he has sustained worse injuries."  
"We'll come see him," Harry nodded.

As they entered to Hospital wing, Harry, Ron and Hermione almost ran over to him, but Gandalf flung his arms out, "Wait!" They all stared in amazement as Aragorn was engulfed in light and when it faded he no longer had his beared and he was shorter and looked more youthful, "fifteen year old Estel," Gandalf sighed, 'What a joy!" he added in sarcastically.

Please review, I hope you like the Chapter, I wounder what terrors a fifteen year old Aragorn can inflict. (well not really I'm the one writing it here).

**  
**


	12. connection

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR

Gilraen Gasped in pain, "He is fading, Halbarad what is happening to my son?" Halbarad looked at his aunt in confusion, "I don't know he must have hurt himself," Halbarad guessed.

Legolas who sat with Haldir and his brothers felt a sudden pain and fell to his knees, _"Why do you leave me?" _A voice demanded, _"Do you not care for me any longer?" _"Estel?" Legolas gasped holding onto his hands to his head. _"Goodbye Legolas, even if I do return I promise I will not second glance you traitor!" _The pain started to leave Legolas and he opened his eyes to see Haldir and his brothers in front of him. "Legolas are you alright?" Rumil asked in fear. "Yeah I'm fine just got a bad head ache, I'm going to bed," with that Legolas stood up and left. Rumil turned to Haldir, "You do not think Estel's spirit is haunting him do you?" He asked. "No, ghosts do not exist you idiot!" laughed Haldir.

Gandalf sat next to the bed and watched Aragorn sleep peacefully, Sometimes he thought this ranger cost more then he was worth the price been the world of men. It had been a few hours now since the incident and he had not even moved Gandalf had found himself often checking if he was even still alive. A groan broke Gandalf's train of thoughts, "Gandalf?" Aragorn's voice was hoarse, "what happened?" Gandalf looked at the child, "Estel I warn you what I am about to tell you may be a bit unbelievable but I tell you no lies," Gandalf stopped and took a deep breath, "when you slipped over you knocked a potion down and when it smashed it turned you fifteen." Aragorn began to laugh thinking it was a joke, but his smile faded as Gandalf looked at him with all seriousness, "You are not joking?" Gandalf shook his head, "No dear Estel I speak the truth." Aragon's eyes darkened, "This is your fault if you had just taken me home this never would have happened!" Aragorn shouted. Gandalf stared at the Ranger in disbelief, 'My Fault? I wanted to take you home but you were too cowardly to face your farther so you made me stay here to sort out my problems so you could hide from your own!" Aragorn glared at Gandalf, "Leave me!" he snarled. Gandalf stood up and walked out of the Hospital wing.

Gandalf entered Dumbledore's office and looked up to see Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall. "Ah Gandalf," Dumbledore smiled, "I was just listening to a story from Dolores about Estel." Gandalf sighed, "What did he do?" "He disturbed my class; he just stood up left and slammed the door!" She complained. Gandalf rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do hit him?" "I don't care, just do something with him!" Umbridge shouted. "Well he is in the hospital wing at the moment so he won't be up to anything any time soon," Gandalf sighed.

Aragorn sat in the Hospital wing, he was so angry this was all Gandalf's fault if only Gandalf had never known Dumbledore none of this would ever have happened! But wait what would be of him if Gandalf had not known Albus Dumbledore? Would he be dead?

Arwen sat in her room looking out the window, she could feel Estel's presence but she could not connect her self with him any longer. _"Estel my love?" _She called in her mind, but there was no reply, Arwen threw her self to the ground and began to cry. "_Arwen my love?"_ Arwen sat up it couldn't be could it? _"Estel?" "Aye my love it is me, but woe is the news I bring you, I was taken to another world and disaster has struck and I'm fifteen again," _Arwen heard Aragorn's voice loud now and it did sound too young to be his. _"Oh my love that does not matter it is that you are alive! Wait till Ada hears he is so sad, oh Halbarad was not crazy when he tried telling us so!" "Halbarad knew I was alive?" "Oh yes, he bought your mother to tears trying to tell her so!" "And Ada is worried?" _Arwen sighed sadly_, "He has taken to locking himself in his study he misses you Estel, he had a memorial built in your favorite garden." "He did that for me?" _Aragorn began to feel bad. _"Oh yes Estel. Wait till I tell Legolas he will be over joyed!" "No he won't Arwen I am not blind to what has happened there I know he has forgotten me he is now friends with Haldir and his Brothers he does not care for me." "Aragorn he does they do!" "No Arwen YOU do, YOU wish they did!" _Arwen gasped in shock, _"Estel, we all miss you Dan, Ro, Ada, Halbarad, Legolas, the Rangers, your mother, Haldir and his brothers and ME. Every one misses you!" _Aragorn sighed, _"I'm sorry I must go now, Farewell my love," "No Estel this is not god bye. Till next we meet my love," _

Arwen sighed as she felt the connection between them break, then her heart filled with joy when she realized what had just happened. Standing up she ran out of her room and to her father's study.

Aragorn sighed deeply, so he was missed Elrond did care for him. Now where did that leave him, Aragorn? Aragorn turned as the Hospital wing door opened Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in. They walked over to his bed, "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked going to his side. "I'm alright," he sighed, "How are you guys?" "We're fine, umm we don't mean to intrude but in your sleep you kept shouting and cursing at someone called Legolas, who is he?" Harry asked nervously. Aragorn's face turned bitter, "Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood, if it was not for our friendship the only way my father and his would hear information from the other would be through Galadriel. But since we became friends word moved more quickly. But he does not wish to know me any longer and he is now pretending I never existed." "Oh Aragorn I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. "No need to be, and since when did you call me Aragorn?" Aragorn quickly tried getting off the topic of his best friend. "I'm sorry I mean Estel," Hermione corrected herself. "Do you think you'll be well enough for the Quidditch match coming up?" Ron asked. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Quidditch?" Ron gasped, "There is no Quidditch in your world?" Aragorn shook his head, "No healing spells either." "We'll show you what Quidditch is after you get better it will be too hard to explain it now," Harry quickly said before Ron could go into full detail about Quidditch. "Okay," Aragorn shrugged lightly. Madam Pomfrey came out, "Leave Estel needs his rest, go on sho," she said chasing them out. "See you later Estel!" Harry called back as they left. "Bye," Aragorn whispered.

Arwen burst into her father's study and ran over to him, "Ada you will never believe it, Halbarad was not crazy. Estel is alive!" Elrond looked at her in confusion, "Arwen what are you talking about?" "Estel he just spoke to me through mind! He is alive!" Arwen's smile faded, "You do not believe me! Well look into his future and tell me what you see," Arwen said desperately. Elrond sighed and closed his eyes.

_A tall man with blond hair stood before a council, "Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Stewart of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bane, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." Suddenly a tall man with shoulder length black hair burst in, "You can not wield it none of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master!" "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" sneered the man. _

The vision ended, And Elrond sighed could that 'Ranger' be his son? HE turned to his daughter, "He lives, but where he is I do not know," he sighed deeply, "Spread word."

Aragorn sat up in the bed what he had said to Gandalf was wrong, and he could not let it stay like this between them. Aragorn knew it was around dinner time so his best chances were to head to the great hall. He put on his Ranger clothes which now hung loosely on him, once again he was thankful for never been to broad in the shoulder so his shirt sat comfortably on his neck, he rolled up the bottom of his pants and placed them into the boot he then proceeded out to find Gandalf.

He walked into the Entrance hall coming around a corner he saw Gandalf talking to professor McGonagall, Aragorn pressed him self against the wall and listened.

"I'm Minerva that I left you for duty when love should have come first, because now I'm around Estel who puts love before duty when he of all people should put duty before love…," Minerva silenced him. "I understand," She smiled, "Every one makes foolish mistakes."

So this was the woman Gandalf had chosen Duty over…..

Hehehe what a twist hey? Please review!

**  
**


	13. sorting

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR  
A/N: Sorry short chapter (like me).  
A/N: for anyone worried this will turn into a story based on Gandalf and Minerva in love don't worry this story is totally centered on Aragorn and his family back in Middle earth with Gandalf elements. So we have no reason to fear about that, we can now just worry about what havoc Aragorn could cause.  
A/N2: YAY I AM INSPIRED (temporarily).

Aragorn did not waist a second going back to the hospital wing that was deeply disturbing in his eyes Gandalf had never appeared someone who could show that kind of affection towards someone.

"_Oh Prince Legolas, Aren't you so noble ad brave!" Estel's voice mocked, "Laughing pretending I never existed!"  
"No, my friend it is not like that!" Legolas tried to explain.  
"Silence!" the voice of his best friend cried. Legolas had had enough. _Legolas awoke sweat on his brow, what was going on? He wondered.

He smiled, it was working! Soon the elf and adan would hate each other. The voice invaded his mind, "I want him dead!" it cried.  
He smiled, "Patients my friend, the adan is weakening as he feels as if he losses a friend and when he is weak you kill him then I will kill Harry Potter for you," he replied.  
"But I don't want to wait! Kill the boy and then the Ranger will be a push over…"  
"No!" he cut in, "Gandalf will take the ranger and flee, he must die first," he smiled as no reply came it meant he had reined supreme in this debate.

Gandalf silently entered the Hospital wing he was sure the ranger was asleep, or at least he hoped he was. He sat himself next to the bed; the innocence the young ranger held was amazing for one who had seen so much in his early youth and recently when rejoining the rangers. It may have been the effects of the potion, but Gandalf doubted it. Aragorn turned in his sleep and began to mutter. "Legolas please I am your friend do not leave me please!" he begged. He fell silent for a moment but then began to sweat, "No I swear!" he cried. Gandalf watched, he knew Aragorn had always been haunted by nightmares but never ones with his friends hurting him in any way.  
"Estel wake up, it is but a dream," Gandalf called gently, but the ranger did not respond to him, "Peace Aragorn, it is but a dream," Slowly the mortal opened his eyes.  
"I am sorry Gandalf" he sighed sitting up, "it is not your fault we are still here."  
Gandalf smiled, "I am not mad at you at all my boy we all have our doubts," Gandalf began to laugh and as if it was a disease Aragorn began to laugh along with him.

Dumbledore explained his idea to Gandalf and Aragorn. "No, I am not!" Aragorn said hating Dumbledore's idea.  
"It is better then just sitting up here all day and I am sure it would do you good to make friends," Gandalf urged the adolescent Aragorn.  
"But, I am not a wizard, how will I perform magic?"  
Gandalf laughed, "You are descendent of Luthien you have elvish blood in you veins and that should be enough to let you keep up with the other children and using magic we can help catch you up."  
Aragorn bowed his head knowing he had lost this battle, "Very well," he sighed and then looked up, "What must I do?"

Aragorn hated been fifteen again he no longer had the long strides that had won him the name of Strider and was embarrassed as Gandalf and Dumbledore purposely slowed their steps so he could keep up. He had bought all his things he needed for school except his wand and they were now making their way to Ollivander's. It was an old dusty shop witch shelves of small boxes.  
"Ollivander!" Dumbledore called out and a man appeared.  
"How can I help you Albus?" he asked with a small smile.  
"We have a special case," he pulled Aragorn forward; "This is Estel he will be attending the school for the foreseeable future and he needs a wand."  
Estel looked at the man nervously but got a smile in return before the man went looking for a wand for him. The first five only managed to cause havoc, Ollivander made his way to the far back shelf and spotted a wand and he then looked over to the embarrassed Estel, "Could it be?" he whispered.  
Slowly Ollivander walked over to Estel and passed him the wand it was white and seemed to shine slightly. Wind blew around Estel and he dropped the wand but Ollivander smiled, "We have found a wand for you young Estel."  
Estel thanked Ollivander and left with Gandalf but Dumbledore remained a moment.  
"What is in that wand?" he asked quietly.  
"A single Unicorn mane hair, with the hair of the first born who long ago left this world. They say the one who bears it will be a savior for not only our world but another," Dumbledore merely nodded thanked Ollivander and left neither Aragorn nor Gandalf needed extra stress.

Aragorn slowly walked to the front of the hall where an old brown hat sat on a stool, the other children's eyes were glued to him but he kept his head bowed and walked forward. McGonagall waved her hand indicating for him to sit down and the hat was placed on his head, despite Dumbledore explaining how the hat worked Aragorn could not help but jump when it spoke.  
"_Well hello there_," it said.  
"_Hello" _Aragorn responded nervously.  
_"Now lets see what is in this head of yours," _The hat fell silent for a moment, _"Interesting," _It finally said_, "A great destiny is before you. Such great expectations for one so young, ahh but I also see you are up for the challenge even if you hide. You have talent there is no doubt about that and courage loyalty and rebellion. But yet there is something you hide from me. Oh well it shall no be so for much longer," _There was another moment of silence in which Aragorn only grew paler and many of the people watching were worried about his health. But just as Aragorn lost hope the hat cried in a loud voice that all could hear, "GRYFFINDOR!" Aragorn stumbled from the stool over to where he could see Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Congratulations," Ron smiled after everyone had returned to their own business.  
Hermione smiled, "Ron and I are the Gryffindor prefects so if you need help just ask us," Estel smiled, things weren't looking so bad anymore but what he didn't notice was the sneering face watching him waiting to humiliate the newest friend of Harry Potter.

A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter!

**  
**


	14. Blood

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams I do. Does that count? Anybody? Hello?

Estel looked at the food his eyes wide, there was so much more variety then that of the staff table, "I assume Gandalf and Dumbledore told you about lesson you have to take and which you can choose?" Hermione asked placing her cutlery down.  
Estel nodded, "I am still unsure of what to take, what do you guys take?"  
"Well Ron and I take divination, care of magical creatures and astronomy," Harry paused to eat, "Hermione takes them and a few more."  
"I don't take Divination," Hermione cut in, "it's such a woolly subject."  
"Woolly? What is divination?" Estel asked confused.

"Future telling apparently," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "The teacher just says Harry is going to die."  
Estel nodded, "Well I will just take what Harry and Ron take," he sighed.  
Their conversation ended as Fred and George sat down, "Still not allowed to talk to us?" George whispered.  
Estel smiled, "If Gandalf doesn't know it can't hurt," to this the twins replied with large grins.  
"Honestly," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

When dinner finished Harry, Ron and Hermione began leading Estel to the common room. In the entrance hall they were cut off by a group of Slytherins.  
"So this is the newest edition to the Potter fan club?" A blond haired boy sneered, "Another filthy mudblood?"  
Hermione laughed, "What is the point of insulting him when he doesn't know the meaning?"  
Estel rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her back, "I don't need to know what it means to realise he is vile."  
Draco raised his wand, "I am more pure then you can wish!"  
Estel calmly pushed Draco's wand away, "You are anything but pure. I have seen dwarves more pure! And don't let me start on the Elves," The last comment was the worst.  
Draco grabbed Estel by the collar, "Don't you dare compare me to an elf!"  
Estel stepped on Draco's foot as hard as he could, "I will not waist my time on you!" he walked away towards the stairs.  
"Estel!" Estel spun around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Gandalf were walking towards him.  
"Have you chosen your subjects?" McGonagall asked.  
Estel nodded, "umm…yeah... I chose Divination, care of magical creatures and astronomy."  
McGonagall nodded, "Mr Weasly, I want you to make sure Estel gets to all his classes."

Mean while Harry and Draco were talking, "teachers won't always be there to protect him," Draco snarled.  
"Well I will," Harry growled back before turning away and walking off with the others.

"Who was he?" Estel asked as they went up the stairs.  
"That was Draco Malfoy, you will want to avoid him," Ron said, "he thinks he is better then everybody else because he is a pure blood."  
"What are mudbloods and pure bloods?" Estel asked.  
"We prefer to be called Muggle borns," Hermione said, "We are born from non magic parents. Then there are half bloods people who either have one parent muggle the other a witch or wizard or a muggle born witch marries a pure blood wizard or visa versa. Then there are pure bloods who are people who for as long as can be remembered have parents born only of witches and wizards," Hermione explained.  
Estel nodded, "It is cruel to make fun of someone's parents. You can choose your friends but not your family."  
Harry laughed, "So true."

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, "Parsnip," Hermione said and the portrait swung open and they climbed in.  
"Welcome to your home," Harry smiled as Estel looked around in awe.  
"It is brilliant," he said breathlessly.  
Harry's smile widened, "That is what I thought when I first saw it."

Estel retired early that night, he knew the next day would be big and decided it was best faced well rested.

Back in Middle Earth Halbarad paced up and down the healing room as Elrond took care of Gilraen who was weak from the incident with connecting with Estel.  
Elladan stepped out, "Come in," he stepped aside allowing Halbarad to enter.  
The sight that met his eyes was one he would never forget, Gilraen lay on the bed as pale as the sheets but a smile graced her lips as Halbarad and entered and went to her side.  
"Halbarad, sister's son, tell Estel that I love him dearly and I shall now join his father in watching over him," he said lightly.  
"No, Aunty we need you here don't give up!" Halbarad cried.  
"Onen i-Estel Edain" Gilraen whispered, "Ú-chebin Estel anim," Gilraen took a shuddering breath then her heart stopped beating. (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain

I have kept no hope for myself).

"No," Halbarad whispered sobbing.

Estel awoke with a cry that awoke the other boys.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Estel drew his knees to his chest.  
"My mother…." Estel whispered.  
Harry and Ron made their way to Estel's bed while the others watched, "What about her?" Harry asked.  
Estel began to sob, "She died…just then, and I felt her presence leave."  
"Do you want to go to Gandalf?" Harry asked.  
Estel shook his head, "I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron, "You are pale, really pale."  
Estel nodded rolling over, "It will all be fine," he lied closing his eyes.

The five dorm members looked at each other, "He is more cracked then you!" Seamus cried.  
"Don't say that!" Harry shouted.  
"I am surprised they let him stay here or you for that fact!"  
"Leave Estel alone he has been through a lot," Harry snarled.  
"All of you go to sleep!" Estel shouted making everyone back off.

It was about midnight when Estel next woke up everyone else was still asleep so he made his way downstairs to the common room. The fire was now just coal as he sat in front of it; so much had changed in under a year. Now his mother was dead too.  
"Are you alright?" Estel spun around to see Hermione.  
"I am fine," he said on automatically.  
Hermione laughed, "You are so much like Harry, but you don't need to lie," Hermione sat down next to Estel.  
Estel took a deep breath, "My mother just died, I saw it."  
"Saw it?"  
"In my sleep."  
Hermione sighed, "It was just a dream Estel."

Estel shook his head, "It was a vision I have had them before, I saw her die Halbarad was at her side," Estel did not know how to explain it.  
"I am sorry," Hermione sighed.

Estel did not mean it to happen but their lips met for but a second before Estel pulled away, "Hermione, we can't be. I am in love with Arwen and will remain so even if I can not marry her I am sorry."  
Hermione smiled, "she is lucky to have you, but we can still be friends."  
Estel nodded, "I would like that."

The two split and went to their Dormitories and for the first time in months Estel slept peacefully.

A/N: there I split them up!

**  
**


	15. First day

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: Guess what?...I don't own anything! gasp

A/N: Yes I am well aware in the books Hagrid goes away but this is a fanfic.  
A/N: A few chapters ago I said that middle earth was normal earth thousands of years ago, I will edit it later but I am changing it to parallel world.

WARNING: this chapter contains hints of rape between men as in someone hints they want to rape someone but it DOESN"T happen. AND NO I am NOT sick if you read the chapter you will agree it is no biggy. If you are still worried, it doesn't happen at Hogwarts it is a recent memory of Aragorn's.

Estel straightened his tie in the mirror he really didn't see the point of the piece of fabric but he had not choice in the matter.  
"Ready mate?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah," Estel said breathlessly, "ready as ever," he turned to follow Ron.  
In the common room Harry and Hermione waited, "How are you feeling?" Harry asked.  
"I am fine," Estel said quietly.  
"Come on or we will miss breakfast," Hermione said not wanting to make Estel uncomfortable.

The hall was already full and it was hard to find room for all four of them but finally they found a spot near the front, "Morning," Said a red haired girl.  
"Morning Ginny," Ron said.  
"Well if you won't introduce us I'll do it myself," the girl said after a moment of silence, she turned to Estel, "I am Ginny Weasly," she said offering her hand.  
"Pleasure, I am Estel," Estel kissed her hand making her giggle.  
"Flirt," Ron muttered.  
Estel suddenly gasped and had to support himself against the table.  
"_Aragorn!" Halbarad cried, "You are needed return to us!"  
_"Estel?" Estel slowly opened his eyes to find people crowded around him and among them Gandalf.  
"Gandalf, I am needed by Halbarad," he gasped, "We must return!"  
Gandalf shook his head, "And let your family see you like this? They would kill me."  
Estel sat up, "I need to speak with you."

Estel led Gandalf into the Entrance hall and turned to him, "My mother died last night. I had a vision and felt her fade."  
"Estel, are you sure?"  
Estel nodded, "Positive."  
"You are taking it well," Gandalf could not believe how calm Estel was.  
"I knew it was coming as did she," he sighed.  
Gandalf nodded, "Go back to the hall, all will be well," he watched the child retreat, this was very bad he could not see how things could get much worse.

"First we have care of magical creatures," Hermione said looking at her time table.  
"You will love Hagrid," Harry smiled.  
Estel raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
"Hagrid is a half giant who teaches care of magical creatures. Be careful of the creatures though he likes dangerous ones," Hermione explained.  
"I think I can handle some danger," Estel smiled.

The four walked through the castle grounds towards Hagrid's hut.  
"Good morning all," he said.  
Estel stared the man was ten foot at least.  
"I have a treat for you today," Hagrid smiled, "Follow me."  
They were lead into the forest and to a clearing and Estel gasped in surprise, standing there were fairly ugly wing horse-like creatures, looking around Estel noticed everyone else seemed confused at what they were looking at.  
"What are we meant to be looking at?" Draco demanded.  
"These are Thestrals, put your hand up if you can see them?"  
Estel, Harry and Neville all raised their hands but no one else.  
Hagrid nodded, "Thestrals can only been seen by someone who has seen death," Hagrid explained.  
"Great," Estel muttered.

They were making their way back to the castle for history of magic when Hermione noticed how quiet Estel was, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.  
"I'll be fine," Estel muttered.  
"Estel if something is bothering you we would want you to tell us," Harry said passing Ron and going on Estel's other side.  
Estel just shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I am twenty years old you would not understand," and so the group fell silent and Hermione saw it best not to mention that Estel was technically fifteen.

"And so Godric Gryffindor…..," Professor Binns just continued in his droning voice that made Estel want to fall asleep.  
"Doesn't he know he is boring?" Estel whispered.  
Harry shook his head, "He doesn't even know he is dead."  
Estel nodded, "That explains a lot."  
"Hopefully Transfiguration is good today," Ron whispered looking at his timetable.  
"I think Herbology sounds like a more interesting subject," Estel added his view.  
"Ancient ruins is a very good subject," Hermione whispered wanting her point taken in.  
"I used to like Defence against the dark arts before Umbridge came along," Harry sighed.  
Estel nodded, "I did feel that it had once been better enjoyed."

The Four friends made their way to the school grounds to spend their half-hour break, but in the entrance hall a group of Slytherins lead by Draco.  
"I am here to finish you off," Draco sneered at Estel.  
Estel rolled his eyes and pulled a galleon from his pocket, "I call heads!" he cried throwing it up and in a split second his fist connected with the underside of Draco's chin knocking him out, Estel caught the Galleon, "tails, you filfthy bugger," Estel threw the coin at Draco and walked off.

In the grounds Hermione found her voice, "Who taught you that?" she gasped.  
Estel smiled, "Halbarad taught me, when I first entered a human town,"  
_Flash Back_

_The town's road was dirt that had turned to mud from the rain as Aragorn pulled his cloak tightly around him and entered the inn, as told by Halbarad once inside the Rangers split.  
Aragorn took a seat by the fire and in the heat removed his hood.  
"It's a pup!" a man cried and suddenly a large group advanced on him.  
"Aren't you pretty," a man said caressing the struggling Ranger's cheek, "We'll have lots of fun with you."  
"Well if you call fun lying in graves, there will be a lot of that if you touch him again!" a voice snarled.  
All Thirty Rangers Aragorn was traveling with stood weapons drawn with Halbarad at their head, "Let him go," Halbarad growled dangerously.  
The man twirled Aragorn around and placed a dagger at his neck, "Move and the boy gets it," he snarled.  
Halbarad pulled the gold that was meant to pay for the Ranger's food and accommodation and placed it on a table, "Let him go and you can have this."  
The man shook his head, "what need do I have for money?"  
Halbarad sighed pulling a coin out, "Tails!" he cried and knocked out the man catching the coin, "Here you go," he sighed throwing the coin at him.  
Aragorn ran to Halbarad's side and none of these events impressed the men and they lunged at the Rangers.  
As almost a code no Ranger drew weapon against the unarmed men and fought with their fists instead.  
"We move on," Halbarad called when the men were defeated, he took the bag of money to the bartender and split it in half, "for any damage," he said then led the Ranger's away.  
_

_Out side the town Aragorn collapsed sobbing.  
"Why?" he sobbed not understanding what had just occurred.  
Halbarad went to his side, "What just happened shouldn't have, but do not blame yourself just keep a stronger guard next time," he pulled Aragon's hood back on, "and never show your face. Your hood and cloak will hide a lot," Aragorn nodded weakly._

_End of Flash Back_

"Is it normal to have a chance to use gold as a way to settle matters?" Hermione asked.  
No reply came Estel was in his own world.  
"You alright mate?" Ron asked.  
Estel shook his head to clear it, yeah. Sorry I am fine," Harry could tell he was anything but.

By the end of the day Estel was spent he was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep but a large pile of homework sat in his room.  
"I can help you," Hermione offered as Estel looked aimlessly at his Defence against the dark arts home work.  
"Thank you," he said in a cracked voice.

It was midnight when they all finished and Estel managed to stumble up the stairs and fell asleep still in his robes.  
"I am really worried about him," Hermione sighed.  
Harry nodded, "I know he seems out of sorts."  
"Harry, Ron please keep an eye on him, he really needs help," Hermione begged.  
"We will," Ron Promised.  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks, well I am turning in," Hermione walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
"Let's go," Harry sighed.  
The two went up stairs and fell asleep.

A/N: NEXT chapter teaser:

Estel gets a scar… I wonder how? sniggers  
The People plotting against Estel and Harry speak again.  
And Halbarad attends a funeral.

Love you all I will update soon. Sorry if I seemed angry in my first a/n I just don't want people thinking I am sick.

**  
**


	16. Until death do us part

**Chapter 16  
**

Disclaimer: do I have to? Lawyers: yes. (Rolls eyes) fine…..i don't own Any thing!

Estel had fallen into the flow of the castle and his life was a repetitive routine of waking up, eating, learning, doing homework and going to bed, it was not hard for a ranger to fall into such a routine but the lack of freedom was getting to him. He now very rarely saw Gandalf and was constantly avoiding Draco Malfoy. He had also started to have to avoid girls who were love struck by his looks. He was in the common room doing homework with Hermione while Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, they were mostly silent not only had Estel fallen into a routine but also a depression from everything going on in his life. He had often found himself writing letters to his brothers but never had he sent them though he doubted he could, been in a parallel world and all.  
"Estel?" Hermione broke him out of his musing quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea, why?"  
Hermione sighed, "You just seem upset, are you sure you are alright?"  
"Positive," Estel plastered a well practised smile onto his face, but it didn't fool Hermione.  
"Estel, the boys and I just want to help you but we can't if you won't open to us," Hermione placed her hand on Estel's, "Please let us try."  
Estel smiled genuinely this time, "If you really want too," he placed her hands between his.

"They are just creating a friendship!" he snarled.  
"Exactly, the closer he bonds with the people the weaker the boy will be when the Ranger dies. We must cut the Ranger off from old friends such as the prince to make sure they are his life line," he explained, "Trust me."

Harry and Ron entered the common room and found Estel and Hermione asleep on two large arm chairs with homework scattered and mixed around them.  
"Do you think we should wake them?" Ron asked.  
"No, but we better clean up the homework or it will be trodden on," The two set to work sorting the homework into two piles.  
"What are you doing?" a voice made them both jump.  
"We just got back from training and your stuff is scattered and mixed with Hermione's," Harry explained.  
Estel rolled off the lounge and began to help, when they were finished he said, "We better wake up Hermione so she can go to bed."  
"Okay," Ron said nervously hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
Estel carefully woke Hermione and doing something his father often did he soften his features, "Bed," he said in a soft but firm voice. She voiced no protest just did as she was told.  
When Hermione was gone Ron turned to Estel, "How did you do that?" he demanded.  
Estel smiled, "She was to tired to really think for herself, it is what my father used to do."  
The three made their way to bed for a good nights sleep.

Halbarad watched holding his tears at bay as Gilraen was buried, the pain in his heart was great and he did not know what he would tell Aragorn when he returned…no, he corrected himself IF he returns.  
Elladan looked over at Halbarad and knew he was trying to be strong, as the last people left he and Elrohir made their way to him.  
"You need not hide your grief from us," Elrohir said gently.  
That was all that had to be said Halbarad fell to his knees letting out ragged sobs, he blamed himself in his eyes this was his entire fault…all of it.

Gandalf smoked his pipe; he had written quiet a long letter for Elrond but was unsure if he should send it he did not want Estel to be upset with him for telling Elrond that he was alive and safe. Estel wanted Elrond to worry about him, to regret his anger, to feel pain. It was a cruel deed, but it was Estel's choice. Gandalf shook his head, Estel need not know about the letter he would tell Elrond to say nothing of it. Yes, that would do nicely.

Estel gasped as he ran straight into someone in the hall, "Sorry….," looking at the other person it was Draco Malfoy, "…no I am not, hope you got hurt," Estel stood up and Draco quickly did the same.  
"Where are your so called friends?" Malfoy sneered.  
"Does it matter?"  
Draco suddenly raised his wand and shouted out a spell, Estel was flung back and fell down a small flight of stairs going unconscious. Draco smirked walking off he swore he heard a bone crack, he hoped he had and he hoped healing would be painful. He brushed himself off and left the hall.  
Estel lay still on the ground, this was not a busy hall and who knows how long I would take for him to be found. But Estel was not in the hall, he was far away.

_The Autumn leaves fell upon the ground and he ran merrily jumping into large piles, Elladan and Elrohir laughed as they ran along with him through Rivendell's many gardens. This was the time they enjoyed, the time with Estel when they were not hunting orcs but playing with the innocent child. Estel fell into a large pile and sunk under, the twins laughed but after a moment all movement stopped and Estel did not emerge they looked at each other in fear and ran to the pile.  
"Estel!" they cried digging away at the leaves until they got to the bottom and there he lay motionless. Fear gripped their hearts they could not loose him!_

Estel's breathing began to slow and his skin pale, the darkness called him. He could hear his mother's sweet voice and with it the deep one he had only heard in his dreams the one from distant memories, his fathers. They called for him to pass on to leave the world of the living, and he walked forward he had nothing left to him now only that which was dead and he was about to follow it.

Elrond awoke from his sleep, he could feel Estel's light fading and this time he knew it was for real….


	17. the point of no return

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: you know how it works.  
A/N: this chapter is one where there is a lot of world movement and swaps between different characters.  
Oh and i did get the name from Phantom of the opera. And if you got to update emails that is because i noticed a mistake and fixed it after i had put it up.

"Have you seen Estel?"  
"No, why?"  
"I haven't seen him all morning," Hermione was getting really worried Estel had agreed to meet her so she could help him with his Transfiguration homework.  
"Hermione calm down he will turn up," Harry soothed.  
Hermione looked at Harry, "You can't deny something is wrong, can you?"  
Harry shook his head, "I am worried as well, it just doesn't seem right," at that very moment Draco entered and Harry looked at Hermione, "You don't think?...," he started.  
Hermione shook her head, "he can't have. Could he?"  
Harry and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall to look for Estel.

Legolas looked to where Halbarad sat, the Ranger had his hood pulled over his face to hide his tear stained cheeks. He could not help it; slowly he walked over to the Ranger though he held little love for him.  
"How do you fair?" Legolas asked  
Halbarad jumped slightly, "I am fine, this will all pass I will one day move on, I don't know how but I will," the Ranger said.  
Legolas sighed softly, "You do not understand how much your cousin meant to me, he was the first mortal I ever trusted after what happened to my mother. He taught me not all humans were bad, I can never thank him enough," Legolas felt tears begin to stream down his own cheeks.  
Halbarad turned to the elf prince, "Estel wants us to be friends he always has but I ignored him, please let me fix my mistake."  
Legolas smiled, "It is fixed," The Ranger and the Elf embraced.

Arwen lay gasping on her bed she felt pain and the only person she could think of that she would have such a connection to was Estel. _  
'Oh Estel what is wrong?' _She called in her mind but no response came.  
She felt his life leaving and knew she would follow.

Harry and Hermione gasped as they saw the body lying on the floor, dried blood lay around him.  
"Estel!" Hermione gasped cupping her hands on her mouth too stifle a scream.

Gandalf opened the portal and sent the owl through he hoped it would get to Elrond soon. As he walked down the stairs he could not shake off a bad feeling, a feeling that something was not right.

Galadriel looked in her mirror and watched the future of Middle Earth hanging in the balance anything at this time could kill him. Galadriel looked at the young boy and girl who were trying to help him, the boy was he the one?

Ron walked into the Great Hall and was surprised to see that Hermione, Harry and Estel were no where to be seen.

"When my parent's took me camping they taught me first aid, go get help and I'll do what I can," Hermione said going to Estel's side. Harry nodded and began to run.  
"Hold on Estel," she whispered.

Elladan sat in his mother's memorial though she was not dead Elrond saw it fit to have the memorial.  
"Oh mother guide me, where did I go wrong? What did I do to loose the hope of Middle Earth?" he cried, "I tried my best to take care of him yet he still did not survive, like Elrohir and fish!" tears now streamed down Elrond's eldest's cheeks. He could not believe that his brother was gone of course the rumours went around about Arwen and Estel speaking telepathically but they were only hopes faint and fading hopes that the youngest son of Elrond was still alive, "Please mother help me!" he sobbed. No answer there never was.

Elrohir sighed walking away from where he had been spying on his brother it was no longer unusual to find him in such a state and it pained the younger twin. He knew Elrohir blamed himself for what had happened to their mother and now no doubt he was blaming himself for Estel's disappearance, it was unfair.

Hermione looked at the opening to the hall way anxiously help needed to arrive soon, Estel was growing colder.  
"Stay with us," she whispered.

Harry ran looking for someone, anyone who could help. He was so frantic looking around he did not notice Gandalf. He ran straight into the old wizard.  
"Why are you in such a rush? The old wizard asked standing up.  
"It's Estel!" Harry said gasping for air, "come!"

They ran through the maze of halls until they got to where Hermione was waiting.  
"Get him to the healing wing," Gandalf said trying to remain calm and in control. Though he knew that Estel held the strongest hold on this situation it was his choice if he wanted to die so it shall be.

Madam Pomfrey decided to say nothing but she thought any friends of Harry Potter were jinxed especially this one who was now making constant visits to the hospital wing. She really didn't know what to do the boy lay at deaths door, what possibly could she do?

Elrond knew he was risking his own life, but he could not let his son die he loved Aragorn too much. He closed his eyes and ventured into the world between life and death where Estel was.

He could now see them. He understood why Halbarad called him a spitting image of his father, the man stood tall and proud it was almost like looking into and older mirror. At his side was his mother she stood with a smile encouraging him to join them, but there was a disappointment in her knowing her son had not been able to save Middle Earth and leaving no heir.

"Estel no!" Aragorn spun around and saw Elrond, "Please Ion nin do not leave us!" he cried.  
Aragorn looked between his parents and the only father he ever knew and felt himself torn between them. Both had left him with both fond and sad memories. No, he could not remember his father, but it was his father. Elrond was the elf who had taken him in. Did the elf even care for him?  
"Please I am sorry, I wish we had not fought do not die let me make it up to you!" Elrond cried.  
"Aragorn, my son this is your place with your mother and I," Arathorn said gently.  
"Estel, please I need you, we need you, and the world needs you!"  
Tears began to run down Aragorn's cheeks, "Duty! It's all you care about!" he cried.  
Elrond looked at the child he had raised, "Please Estel! I love you! You are as much my son as Elladan and Elrohir are!"  
"Aragorn your time in Middle Earth is over. This is what the Valar decided you must accept that you are not needed in the world of the living any more. Come to where you may rest from your trials and know your family," Arathorn reached out his hand to his son.  
Aragorn looked at his two fathers and mother. He sighed and took Arathorn's hand…..


	18. The point of no return prt2

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: you know how it works.

A/N: I am sorry if Arathorn seems a bit evil, he is just jealous of how Elrond and Aragorn connected. BUT where are my reviews??

"_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make belive  
are at an end . . . _

Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . . 

_  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return ."_

"_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn"_

Elrond watched as his son took the hand of…….no Aragorn was not his son he was Arathorn's child. He watched as the child he had raised and loved looked over his shoulder one last time at him and then disappeared.

Gandalf held Aragorn's hand and gasped as it turned cold. His features loosened and a look of peace came over him.  
Hermione fainted and was just caught in time by Ron. Harry stared the blood leaving his face; he looked at Estel's lifeless body.  
"Get them out of here," Gandalf ordered Madam Pomfrey.  
"Estel," Harry wheezed.

Elrond gasped as he re-entered his own body, tears streamed down his face at once. He stumbled out of his room and fell into Glorfindel's arms, "Elrond!"  
"Estel! My Estel is dead!" the elf lord sobbed.  
"It will be alright my lord," Glorfindel tried to calm the lord of Rivendell.  
"No, Arwen will follow him into the halls of Mandoes," Elrond gasped.

Colours swirled around him and Aragorn hesitated, "What is this?" he demanded.  
His father turned to him, "Your memories my son, this is your whole life even things you can not recall," Arathorn was looking at an image of the twins hushing a crying baby Aragorn.  
"How long do I have to look?" Aragorn asked.  
"As long as you want my son," Gilraen smiled.  
"If you touch them you can re-live the moment," Arathorn said.  
Aragorn came to an image of Elrohir and Elladan diving into water looking petrified, gently he touched it.

"_Estel!" Elladan cried as he watched the boy been carried away by the rapids.  
"Elladan what are you doing?" Elrohir cried as his twin dived in.  
"Saving him!" he called back swimming towards Estel, Elrohir dived in after his twin.  
_

Aragorn pulled out of the memory, "I remember that," he sighed.  
Gilraen walked to his side, "As do I," she sighed.  
"I still think ada's comment about them looking like drowned rats is funny," Aragorn smiled.  
Arathorn looked at his son with disdain he was jealous of how much of a father the elf had become to his son.  
Aragorn touched another memory:

_Estel sat crying in Elrond's lap and the elf lord rocked him gently, "It is alright now my son," the elf whispered.  
"They said that I am worthless and that you only took me in because of duty," Estel sobbed uncontrollably.  
"That is not true my son, yes I did owe your father the life of the twins but I took you and your mother in on my own free will," Elrond said gently.  
"Is Estel alright?" Elladan asked entering with Elrohir.  
"Why do the elflings hate me?" Estel whimpered.  
"They just don't understand and we have spoken to all their parents, most made them apologise," Elrohir went to his father's side.  
"They said that you and Dan only pretend to like me," Estel whimpered.  
The twins laughed, "Estel, you could be the heir to the throne of Gondor and anger us to the extreme but you will always be welcome here no matter who tries to kill you or harm you. You are our little brother and we don't care who you become we will always love and welcome you here," Elladan vowed, "We promise."  
"As do I," Elrond promised._

Aragorn pulled out of the memory and turned to his parents, "I have lingered here long enough," he said.  
Arathorn nodded "Come my son it is time for the last part of the journey to the halls," Arathorn beckoned his son.

Elrond and Glorfindel raced to Arwen's chambers and burst through the door. Arwen lay on her bed gasping for air, "Estel, don't leave me," she begged.  
"Arwen, don't you leave the twins and I it was Estel's choice. You need not follow him! Please do not follow him!" Elrond begged.  
"Ada, where would I be without him?" she breathed.  
"my only daughter, you have known him under a year less then a blink in our lives…," Arwen cut her father off.  
"But I will never forget him, he is dear to me."  
"As he was to me," Elrond agreed.  
"Do not talk about him like that!"  
"What?" Elrond asked confused.  
"In past tense!"  
"Arwen, he is dead," Elrond sighed, "we can't change that."

Arwen broke into harder sobs. The twins entered the room.  
"Ada, there is a darkness over Rivendell! What is happening?" Elladan asked.  
"Estel is passing on, I know because I tried to stop him but he is loyal to his real father," Elrond sighed.  
"But what of the promise we once made to him that no matter what we love him?" Elrohir asked.  
"I kicked him out why would he believe we love him?" Elrond sighed.  
"I can't believe he left us," Elladan sighed.  
"He must have seen Arathorn as the answer to all his problems," Glorfindel said quietly.  
"Maybe, or he thought he was no longer welcome here," Elladan responded.  
"No," everyone turned to Elrond, "He thought I did not care that I only cared for duty. This is my fault."  
"You must not blame yourself Ada," Elrohir went to his father's side and looked at Arwen who had tears running down her cheeks, the two embraced, "It is alright Arwen," he whispered.  
"But it is not Dan!" she cried, "Estel, my hope! He is gone!"  
"Shh," Elladan whispered rocking his sister back and forward.

Madam Pomfrey put a curtain around Estel's bed and lay Harry and his friends each on beds. She also sent a runner to Dumbledore. The wizard was quick to arrive.  
"Gandalf are you alright?" He asked walking to his friend's side.

"He was my charge and I failed him," Gandalf breathed.  
"He was also mine, it as much my fault. He was a student at my school and now he is dead," Dumbledore sighed.  
"Elrond will hang me by my beard," Gandalf sighed, "No matter what he said Estel was always his baby, even if he wasn't his real son."  
Dumbledore laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I am sure Estel is happier now then he was in life with so much responsibility on his shoulders at such a young age. He is no doubt back with his family and he is now getting to know his father and you told me one of his greatest wishes was to know his real father. Now he can."  
"I don't mean to sound selfish," Gandalf said dryly, "But he was the hope of Middle Earth."  
"Obviously it is not his place to save Middle Earth," Dumbledore stated.  
"He was the last of his line there is no other who can lead the men of Gondor as their king," Gandalf growled, "The elves did their part in raising him yet I could not do mine in guiding him."  
"You did well I could see much of your teachings in him, how he died is not your fault from what I heard he fell down a flight of stairs."  
"He was pushed."  
The two old wizards turned to see Hermione staring at Estel's body amazingly calm.  
"Pushed? Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said in surprise.  
"By Draco Malfoy."  
"Do you have any evidence?" Gandalf asked.  
"Sorry, only verbal threats he made to Estel," she sighed.  
"I am sorry Miss Granger but we would need other evidence," Dumbledore sighed.  
"Who is this Draco Malfoy?" Gandalf asked.  
"He is a boy from Slytherin he has been giving Estel a hard time ever since he became a student, he keeps threatening him," Hermione explained.  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger but without evidence I can not do anything," Dumbledore sighed.

He beckoned Aragorn towards the last archway but Aragorn's eyes were trained on the one they had come through, "Come my son," Arathorn said.  
Aragorn slowly turned to his father, "My fate does no lie in front of me but behind me," And with the speed of an elf Aragorn ran back the way he came and towards where he knew life was. He could see the light of the world he knew but he suddenly skidded to a stop as the eye of Sauron appeared.  
"No happiness awaits you there lad only pain and suffering. In that world there is only hardship and regret, not happiness like you shall find here," Aragorn turned to see Arathorn looking at the eye, "That is what you will face."  
Slowly Aragorn walked to his father and embraced him, "We shall meet again, in the next life."  
Arathorn knew his son's mind was made up and returned the embrace, "I'll be waiting."  
Aragorn turned to the eye and ran at it his eyes only focused on the light behind it.

Gandalf after many hours covered Aragorn's dead pale face, and slowly we went to leave the hospital wing. Was that a cough? Gandalf shook his head thinking his mind was playing tricks on him but as he listened he could here gasping. He pulled back the curtains from Aragorn's bed and found the young man sitting up not looking all too alive but he was.

A/N: See you people need to trust me, like I would kill Aragorn.


	19. Chapter 19

AN

AN

OMG I FEEL AWFUL!

SORRY FOR LEAVING FOR SO LONG!

I don't have any real excuses, but I do have bad news. You have to keep waiting for an update because I can't think of anything to write!!

Please help me people!! This is a disaster!!


End file.
